EN UN PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH
by verito felton
Summary: DRACO Y GINNY SE ENCUENTRAN... A SUS 22 AÑOS DE LA PELIRROJA Y 23 DEL RUBIO... SIGAN EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR... CHAPTER 12!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA HOLA HOLA ! JAJJAJA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA!!!!! QUE TAL??? JAJAJAJA BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!!!!! TODAVIA SIGO CON LA DE " amor confuso "

**SUMMARY:** _DRACO Y GINNY SE ENCUENTRAN... A SUS 22 AÑOS DE LA PELIRROJA Y 23 DEL RUBIO... SIGAN EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR._

CAPÍTULO 1.

Había una vez una chica sentada n un muelle mirando el maravilloso atardecer de ese día de verano. Esa chica pelirroja estaba muy triste por algo a pesar de que lo tenía todo: una gran familia, amigos, millones, pero le faltaba un ladrillo para completar la casa(N/A: metaforicamente hablando). Creo que lo que ella nesecitaba era amor, pero no el amor de una familia, no el amor de sus amigos, si no una pareja que la acompañara toda la vida. Pero Ginevra Molly Weasley a sus 22 años tenía cosas más impotantes en que pensar: El torneo de Quidditch. Este empezaría en dos semanas, osea el 2° de septiembre.( N/A: en 14 días). Ginny jugaba en _Urracas de Montrose. _Los colores eran los siguentes: blanco y negro con su mascota en el pecho y en la espalda. Es el mejor equipo de la liga Inglesa, que la ganaron 32 veces y 2 veces fueron campeones europeos. Tienen seguidores en todo el mundo. ( NA/ no es inventado ). Ginny era la mejor buscadora del mundo mágico. Harry se había dedicado a ser auror, Ron también. Y hermione, aunque no jugaba al Quidditch, era la presidenta de San Mungo.

La temporada se abría con los Urrugas de Montrose vs. Murcielagos de Ballycastle. Los colores de estos eran los siguientes: su uniforme era todo negro con un murcielago de color escarlata en el pecho. Eran irlandeses ( los uruugas eran ingleses. La liga se juega con equipos de irlanda e Inglaterra) Ganaron la copa de la liga de Quidditch 27 veces haciendolo el segundo equipo m´´as exitoso de la región. Sigo: el partido de el 2° de Septiembre sería el super clásico del mundo mágico.

La oscuridad ya se había anunciado sola en ese caluroso día. Se levantó y se teletransporto a su mansión en Londres.

La pelirroja entró y se dirigió hacía la cocina.Plop, el elfo domestico apareció.

- Buenas noches señorita Ginny - dijo este.

- Buenas noches Dobby - Hogwarts le había regalado a Ginny a Dobby porque cuando ella estaba en su gruaduación este lloraba porque no quería que ella se fuera entonces se lo dieron. Ginny encantada lo recibió.

- Va a comer algo?- preguntó

- No, va si. Pero yo me lo preparó, tu ve a tu habitación a descansar. Acuerdate, es el cuarto 4 de la planta baja. -

- Sisi, hace años que lo se. - y con un PLOP desapareció.

Ginny tenía tantas cosas mágicas como muggles en su casa. Fue hacía su sillón favorito en una de las cuantas salas que había en esa mansión y prendió su tele plasma. Estaba la chica del noticiario hablando:

- _Ginevra Weasley se estara preparando para el primer partido de la temporada contra los murcielagos?? Los murcielagos an comprado un nuevo buscador, aseguran que es tan conocido como Ginevra Weasley, y demasiado habilidoso. Pero saben que? La compra la decidieron hacer secreta para tener más espectadores. Quien sera? Estamos a 14 días de saberlo. _

Ginny apagó la tele, ordenó todo, y se fue a dormir.

* * *

En la mansión más alejada de la ciudad un joven adulto estaba mirando su plasma de 80 pulgadas al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja, estaba el noticiario.

- _Ginevra Weasley se estara preparando para el primer partido de la temporada contra los murcielagos?? Los murcielagos an comprado un nuevo buscador, aseguran que es tan conocido como Ginevra Weasley, y demasiado habilidoso. Pero saben que? La compra la decidieron hacer secreta para tener más espectadores. Quien sera? Estamos a 14 días de saberlo. _

- Nos volveremos a ver... comadreja -

* * *

Por fin 2° de Septiembre, el día tan esperado por todo el mundo mágico. Los Urrucas vs. Los Murcielagos a las 22:00 p.m. A solo 12 horas del partido más importante de la temporada, Ginevra se fue a bañar para luego dirigirse hacía la cancha de los Urracas. Al llegar divisó que ya estaban todos presentes. Los dos golpeadores: Blaise Zabini y Mark Thompson, los cazadores: Renata Worback, Rebecca Telvan y Jason Sharison, el guardián: Theodoro Nott y el entrnador: Joe Robinson. 

- Hola a todos! - saludó la chica de cabellos de fuego.

- Hola - saludó Rebecca.

- Gin! -

- Pecosa -

- Theo Blaise! - grtió la peliroja y fue a abrazar a sus dos mejores amigos. Se habían echo mejores amigos en el equipo.

- Estas un poquito retrasada- le reprochó Joe pero con tono amable.

- Joe! Pobrecita. - le replicó Renata.

- Bueno... empezamos? - preguntó Mark.

- Claro! - Dijo Jason, al ver la cara de Joe por rovarle la palabra agrego - claro... Joe puedes empezar? -

- Si, bueno Gin, tu eres la mejor. La más rápida de las/los buscadores/as, la más agilidosa, la más todo pero igual tenemos que tener cuidado. Dicen que es muy bueno - al ver la cara de todos dijo - dicen que es hombre, y uno muy inteligente.

- Genial - dijo entusiasmada Ginny. Le encantaba cuando eran hombre. Siempre les ganaba y se lo refriegaba en la cara.

- Blaise y Mark, Barmolo y Alcar son muy brutos, así que tengan cuidado con sus bludgers, que no le peguen ni a Ginny, ni a Jason, ni a Rebecca y ni a Renata. -

- Y a mi? - se quejó Theo.

- Si, a Theo también - dijo el entrenador como diciendo" que hincha " - Ah, ah ,ah- dijo como acordandose de algo - Theo mi amigo, ten cuidado con esos tres aritos. Ronat, Murdoph y Mcgenoll son demasiado abilidosos. -

- Descuida... le sacaremos la Quaffle antes de que lleguen a mitad de campo - dijo Jason - o no chicas? - preguntó.

- Si - dijeron las otras dos cazadoras.

- Si, a ustedes tres... Crabbe ataja ... - pero fue interrumpido.

- Crabbe? Crabbe?! Crabbe!!! JAJAJ. Crabbe juega al Quidditch?? JAJAJ seguro que esta gordo como siempre!!!! jajjajja. En el colegio lo único que hacía era escribir... -

- Ahhhh jajajjajaj... Es verdad...- dijo Theo

- Pobre...- dijo Ginny. Theo y Blaise la miraron con cara seria. - Que pobre ni pobre!?-

- Bueno chicos, mañana hay que ganar. Dale, todos a sus puestos. Cada uno a hacer su trabajo. - Todos obedecieron. Soltó las pelotas y empezaron.

Minutos después.

Ginny atrapó la Snitch. Su entrenador fue corriendo a felicitarla cuando bajó de su escoba.

- Muy bien Ginny! Solo tardaste unos 10 minutos. Tengo a la mejor buscadora del mundo en mi equipo. -

- No me subestimes... debe haber mejores. Como el de mañana.

- No Ginny - dijo Blaise abrazandola por un cosatdo.

- Vos sos la mejor. - le dijo Theo abrazandola por el otro costado.

- Que amigo tan cariñosos que tengo.

- Los amigos son cariñosos Gin - le dijo Renata como si fuera su madre, aunque tenía nada más cuatro años más que ella.

- Todos menos... - empezó a decir Blaise.

- Malfoy - completó Theo.

Blaise y Theo se habían peleado con el rubio en su septimo año. Draco molestaba mucho a Ginny y Theo y Blaise se sentían tan culpables que le pedían perdon. Luego, de perdón a perdón, se hicieron amigos. Cuando Ginny entró al equipo se hicieron emjores amigos.

- Que será de la vida de Malfoy? - preguntó Ginny.

- Eh... - los dos amigos se miraron con cara de complices

- No sabes lo que fue la vida de Malfoy? - preguntó Theo.

- No, que murió? -

- No! -

- Paren paren aca. Quien es Malfoy? - preguntó el entrenador.

- Es un chico arrogante, idolatra, usa a las mujeres, mal amigo, se cree el rey del mundo... - pero no puedo continuar porque una lechuza negra se le apoyo en su hombro. Ginny le sacó el pergamino que tenía en la patita y lo comenzó a leer.

_Todo eso pensas de mi?_

Renata le sacó al carta a Ginny y dijo: - De quien es esta carta?-

- De Draco Malfoy - dijeron los ex- hogarts al mismo tiempo.

- Pero como sabe? - preguntó Mark.

- No lo sé. - Ginny miro a Joe y añadio - es mejor que nos vayamos.-


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA!!! GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW!!!!!

JAJAJAJAJA ... MIREN QUE BUENA QUE SOI QUE AHORA TENDRIA QUE ESTAR ESTUDIANDO GEOGRAFIA QUE MAÑANA TENGO EXAMEN FINAL!! JAJAJAJA I ESTOI AQUI ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES... OJALA QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS I NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR MI HISTORIA " AMOR CONFUSO" JAJAJA... AQUI VA EL CAP...

Capítulo 2.

_- Paren paren aca. Quien es Malfoy? - preguntó el entrenador._

_- Es un chico arrogante, idolatra, usa a las mujeres, mal amigo, se cree el rey del mundo... - pero no puedo continuar porque una lechuza negra se le apoyo en su hombro. Ginny le sacó el pergamino que tenía en la patita y lo comenzó a leer._

_Todo eso pensas de mi?_

_Renata le sacó al carta a Ginny y dijo: - De quien es esta carta?-_

_- De Draco Malfoy - dijeron los ex- hogarts al mismo tiempo._

_- Pero como sabe? - preguntó Mark._

_- No lo sé. - Ginny miro a Joe y añadio - es mejor que nos vayamos.-

* * *

_

ESTADIO DE QUIDDITCH DE LOS URRACAS... 22:00 PM.

- Señores y Señoras, bienvenidos al principio de la te,porada de Quidditch de este año! Cuanta gente! Esta noche es un super clásico Los murcielagos vs. Los urracas por el partido. Miren! Ahi, encabezados por su Capitan Blaise Zabini, LOS URRACAS!!!!... Aya esta Ginevra Weasley... - luego de los aplausos Lee Jordan continuo - Y ahora, encabezados por su capitan Jeremy Alcar, LOS MURCIELAGOS!!!! - más aplausos - Miren nada mas ni nada menos quien es su nuevo buscador... DRACO MALFOY. -

- Draco Malfoy - susurró Ginny muy seria.

- Draco Malfoy?¨- se preguntó Theo.

- Malfoy - dijo Blaise con un poco de desprecio.

- Asi es Señoras y Señores, es Draco Malfoy. -

Draco se dirigió adonde Ginny se encontraba con una sonrisa que solo él podia poner.

- Hola Weasley. Todo eso pensaas de mi?-

- Malfoy! -

- Hola Blaise, como andas? - el rubio saludó al que lo acababa de llamar, Blaise.

-Bien Bien, empezamos. - preguntó

- Dale... - luego miro a Gin y agregó - Suerte Weasley - y se fue a su posicion.

- Capitanes saludense - pidió el arbitro. Alcar y Blaise se dieron las manos y fueron a su posicion inicial.

- Piiiiiiiiiiiii - el juego empezó.

- La Quaffle la tiene Rebecca Telvan, muy linda chica por cierto, y ahora no esta McGonagall para retarme, que en paz descanse - Ginny todavía no encontraba la Snitch pero medio que seguia en estado de Shock por lo de Malfoy - tiro Jason Sharison, tanto para los Urracas de Montrose!!! Daniel Barmolo tiró una bludger muy fuerte hacia Ginevra Weasley... no llega Zabini... no llega Thompson... le va a pegar ... PERO MALFOY LE DIJO QUE NO A LA BLUDGER!!!!!! Tal como paso en el septimo año de Draco en Hogwarts... gryffindor vs. slytherin, Draco salvó a Ginny de una Bludger de Goyle - Draco había agarrado a la pelirroja por la cintura segundos antes de que la pelota destruya su escoba, la bajo al suelo para que busque una escoba y el juego continuo - Daniel ha sido expulsado por esa terrible agrasión - el partido continuo y continuo. Horas y horas... a pesar de durar tanto el partido era muy interesante. - Van ganando los muercielagos por 550 a 410... PeroGinevra Molly Weasley, la mejor buscadora del Mundo Mágico atrapó la snitch, y los Urracas ganan 560 a 550... hai que tener mala suerte, eso que Malfoy estuvo muchas veces cerca de atrapar la pequeña pelotita dorada. -

Todos se dirigieron al vestuario. Ginny fue felicitada por sus amigos, la entrenadora y hasta algunos del equipo contrario. No habia de esperarse que tambien haya sido alavada por el público. La chica salió al bosque que rodeaba el estadio para teletransportarse a su casa. Estaba a punto de teletransportarse cuando...

- Weasley! - alguien la llamaba a gritos. Sabiendo quien era ni se molesto en darse vuelta.

- Que Malfoy? -

- Me puedes mirar? - la pelirroja se dio vuelta - Felicitaciones! - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Donde esta el truco? - preguntó muy seria Ginny.

- Uiiii... uno quiere ser amable pero cuando intentan... - Draco fue interrumpido.

- NO no! no quise decir eso... es que tu Draco Malfoy alias soy el mejor del mundo, me esta felicitando por un partido que le gane frente a millones de personas? -

- Si... - dijo lo más común posible - algún problema? -

- No! no claro que no... Gracias... -

- Por que? -

- Por salvarme de la Bludger. -

- Ah, no fue nada - dijo - Sabes? Te sienta bien el aspecto de rica.

- Uauuuuuu, pasaste tu raya de amabilidad. Estas muy bueno -

- Si, ya lo se... mi cuerpo es inrresistible y esta sonrisa...-

- No!... Sentimentalmente! Que creido sigues siendo! -

- Ya sabia... era un chiste! Te llevo a casa? -

- Me voy a telestransportar -

- Por eso, vamos los dos. -

- No Malfoy! Estoy muy cansada, son als 3:30 de la madrugada. -

- Porque rechazas mi invitación? - dijo con cara de triste Draco.

- Pero es no es una cita -

- Nooooooooooooo... Nadie hablo de una cita... Solo acompañarte... -

- mmmmmm... Esta bien vamos! Agarrate de mi brazo - el chico obedeció - 1...2...3 - y desaparecieron.

Al llegar, Draco pispeo toda la habitación principal, cosa que era muy Grande. Era como un cuadrado enorme con millones de sillones y un montón de puertas.

- Weasley! Uauuu, hay que admitirlo...que linda casa! La compraste o la construiste? - pregunto intrigado.

- La construi... Gracias -

- Que buen trabajo -

- ehhh si ... Eh... Malfoy? -

- Que? -preguntó

- Las manos, las seguimos teniendo juntas - dijo ginny toda sonrojada.

- Ah si, es verdad - se separaron - te sigues poniendo roja? - le preguntó Draco con una cara de burla terrible.

- Ehhh, a veces -

- Me siento afortunado, haciendote poner roja -

- No te creas... Malfoy, que hora es?? -

- Las 5 -

- Uiiiiiiiiiiiii que tarde... eh bueno Malfoy, has sido muy lindo conmigo - al ver la cara del chico agregó - sentimentalmente... quisieras quedarte a dormir? tengo bastantes habitaciones -

- Cuantas? - preguntó el chico como si su vida dependiera de cuantas habitaciones tiene la mansión de Ginny.

- Cuantas que? -

- Habitaciones, cuantas tiene? -

- 154 - dijo Ginny medio avergonzada de tener tantas habitaciones. Que casi siempre dormian sus parientes, los de la orden, los de Quidditch, sus amigos, ect.

- Ahhh es grande -

- Y tu? -

- Yo? 267... muchas jajaja... -

- Si queres dormir aca tengo una habitacion perfecta para vos - le dijo Ginny.

- Cuál? -

- La 137 -

- Y cuál es la tuya? -

- Eso no viene al caso -

* * *

SORRY... ME TENGO QUE IR A ESTUDIAR... ESPERO VER MUCHOS REVIEWS CUANDO VUELVA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

OYE TU!!! TE OLVIDAS DE DEJARME UN REVIEW!!! SOLO UNO TE PIDO POR FAVOR... DONDE DICE SUBMIT REVIEW AL LADO HAY UN "GO" APRETA AHI I DAME TU OPINION! NOS VEMOS!!!!

VERITO FELTON!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

BUENO... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! EN SERIO... Q BUENO QUE LES GUSTE! JEJEJEJ BUENO AQUI LA SIGO... JEJEJE!!! BESOS!!

Capítulo 3.

_Si queres dormir aca tengo una habitacion perfecta para vos - le dijo Ginny._

_- Cuál? -_

_- La 137 -_

_- Y cuál es la tuya? -_

_- Eso no viene al caso - dijo Ginny poniendose roja_

- Otra vez - gritó sorprendido Draco.

- Otra vez que?? - preguntó Ginny asustada.

- Te pusiste roja... Dale, cuál es tu habitacion? No voy a ir por las noches a tentarte con este hermoso cuerpo - dijo el rubio señalandose.

- Malfoy! Siempre igual vos eh! Bueno... la 19. Esta en el tercer piso -

- Cuántos pisos tiene? -

- Dos subsuelos, la planta baja y tres pisos para arriba. -

- Uauu, enorme -

- Y la tuya? - preguntó la pelirroja intrigada.

- Masomenos igual. Cuatro subsuelos, planta baja y cuatro pisos para arriba - dijo lo más tranquilo posible.

- Uau eso si es enorme - dijo Ginny muy asombrada.

- Naaaaaaa, es común -

- Como tu digas. Bueno, a dormir, te voy a mostrar tu habitacion -

- En que piso queda? - preguntó Draco mientras caminaban.

- En el tercero -

- Espera espera espera - dijo Draco frenando - La 137 y la 19 en un mismo piso? -

- Si, se me dio la idea de poner las habitaciones de cualquier número, por ejemplo, al lado de la número 154 puede estar la 2, aunque no es así -

- Ahhh, pero te re perdes... -

- Bueno, un riesgo que me anime a tomar, jaja - los dos siguieron caminando hasta que Draco se decidio en hablar.

- Ehhh, gracias Weasley -

- Ginny -

- Que? - preguntó el rubio con un toque de confusion.

- Que me digas Ginny -

- No, Gin me gusta más -

- Como quieras. -

Por fin habían llegado a la habitación número 137. Ginny abrió la puerta y entró después de Draco. La habitación era verde oscuro y tenía algunos detalles en color plata. Una cama en el medio de la habitacion contra el respaldo con doseles verde oscuro. Una chimenea y muchos sillones negros y plata alrededor. Un armario de roble y una puerta al lado, el baño. Al otro extremo del cuarto, había una televisión plasma de unas 50 pulgadas y al frente muchos sillones más. Cerca de allí había una computadora con un equipo de música al lado. También había unas puertas de vidrio que daban al balcón.

- Esto es... - decía Draco sin poder creerlo.

- Si ya se el estilo bien de Slytherin pero no se porque, una corazonada talvez, pero lo hize así... No se la mostre a nadie, siempre estuvo con llave... Dobby y yo somos los únicos que tenemos forma de entrar. Te gusta? -

- Me estas cargando? -

- No... -

- Me encanta!! Es perfecta... Gracias gracias gracias... - Decía Draco mientras la abrazaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso se solto y tosio un poco. - ejem -

- Sera mejor que me vaya a la cama son las seis. Dormi hasta la hora que quieras -

- Bueno -

* * *

A la tarde de ese día, 3 de Septiembre, Ginny se despertó a las 3. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación no pudo evitar oler un rico olor a comida que venía de abajo. "- Dobby-" pensó. Bajo todas las escaleras hasta llegar a donde provenía el olor: la cocina. Cuando llegó alli Dobby no se encontraba, sino que estaba Draco... cocinando¿?.

- Buenas tardes Gin - saludó el rubio.

-Buenas tardes... que cocinas? -

- Ah! Panqueques de Dulce de leche, te gustan? -

- Que si me gustan?! - preguntó la pelirroja asombrada - Me encanta!! Son riquisimos! Ojala que los hagas ricos. - dijo Ginny toda precipitada de la emoción.

- Buenooo, tranquila... Sentate que ahora te sirvo. -

- Mmmmmmmm... -

Draco tardaba en ponerle todos los condimentos y eso... Ginny se estaba muriendo de habre y este tardaba tres trillones de horas, entonces, la pecosa le grito furiosa:

- APURATE!!!!!!!! -

Draco, con miedo a que Ginny le pegue, le dihjo que ya se los estaba poniendo en la mesa. A los pocos segundos, al frente de la cara de Ginny, Draco le apoyo un plato de panqueques de dulce de leche con caramelo quemado arriba y salsa de chocolate.

- Mmm, a comer!!! - Ginny comio todo eso en menos de cinco minutos mientras Draco la miraba paralizado con la boca abierta y los ojos que se le iban a salir en cualquier momento. Al terminar, Ginny se recosto sobre el respaldo de la silla y se sostuvo la barriga. Luego miro al rubio - Que pasa? -

- Comes como una fiera -

- Buenooooooooo no hace falta decirlo - dijo Ginny haciendose la ofendida.

- Pero... te gusto? -

- No -

- No???????? - preguntó otra vez el rubio muy confundido.

- Me encanto!!!! gracias gracias - Ginny saltó y se le colgo del cuello a Draco - te voy a invitar todos los días si me haces panqueques -

- Que afectuosa! - dijo Draco.

A Ginny le pareció escuchar que alguien se había aparecido en su casa pero no le dió bolilla... muy mal...

- ASQUEROSO HURON SUELTA A MI HERMANA!!!!! - gritó Ron, que era sostenido por Hermione para que no matase al joven Malfoy.

- Malfoy dejala ya - esta vez el que gritó fue Harry.

- Ron, Harry... Dejenlos!!! - gritaba Hermione que seguia sosteniendo a Ron.

- Escuchenme bien ustedes dos, manga de idiotas. Él me hizo panqueques y yo le estaba agradeciendo. Gracias Draco.

- Draco? Draco!? Cuando se reencontraron?? -

- Ayer, en el partido - dijo Ginny. - Hay gente que no me viene a ver y no se entera quien es el nuevo buscador de los murciélagos. -

- Perdón Ginny, ni hoy tuvimos tiempo para leer el Profeta - se disculpó Hermione.

- En el partido?? Jajaja, le ganaste a Malfoy jajaj -

- Callate Potter!! Y si me gano, es muy buena jugadora. -

- Malfoy acaba de admitir que alguien le gana en algo? - pregutnó Hermione. Ron, Harry y Ginny, movieron la cabeza afirmativamente, pero Ron y Harry con al boca abierta y los ojos del mismo modo. - ehhh, bueno Gin, nos dijeron que jugaste re bien, felicidades!

- Pero si atrape la Snitch en cuatro horas maso menos. -

- Pero igual, estuviste genial!- le dijo el rubio.

- Ehhhhhhh? - dijeron a la vez el " trio maravilla"

- Que? -preguntaron Draco y Ginny al unisono.

- Draco Malfoy alogiando a una Weasley' - preguntó Ron.

- Si, por? - preguntó Draco lo más común posible.

- El cambio Ron, la gente cambia -

- No Draco Malfoy Gin! no un Malfoy!- dijo Harry.

- Harry! La gente, toda la gente, merece una segunda oportunidad - saltó Hermione.

- Gracias Herm, Ven!?- dijo Ginny codeando a Draco y susurrandole- di " gracias Hermione" -

- Gracias Hermione -

- De nada - dijo la chica confundida - Ven? La gente cambia -

- Yo tadavia no me la creo... Gin... Malfoy... me voy -

- Yo voy con Ron - dijo Harry desapareciendo por el lugar donde se había ido antes el colorado.

- Bueno, Ginny, Malfoy... - pero Hermione fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- Dime Draco -

- Ok! Gin, Draco, yo me voy. Nos vemos - y se fue.

Los dos se quedaron en silendio mirando a otro lado en vez de a ellos. Pero siempre alguién rompe este silencio hablando, y esta vez no fue la exepción.

- Bueno, Gin, Gracias por todo - dijo Draco. - Bye bye - y se fue.

* * *

**BUENO, OJALA QUE LES GUSTE... EN POCO TIEMPO TERMINO LAS CLASES ASI QUE VOI A SUBIR MÁS SEGUIDO... NOS VEMOS!!!**

**EY TU!!! TE OLVIDAS DE DEJARME UN REVIEW!!!!!!! PONE "GO" DALE... DEJA TU OPINION,,,,,,**

**VERITO FELTON**


	4. Chapter 4

BUENO AQUI VA!!! GRACIAS A TODOS I SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS!!!

Capítulo 4.

_- Ok! Gin, Draco, yo me voy. Nos vemos - y se fue._

_Los dos se quedaron en silendio mirando a otro lado en vez de a ellos. Pero siempre alguién rompe este silencio hablando, y esta vez no fue la exepción._

_- Bueno, Gin, Gracias por todo - dijo Draco. - Bye bye - y se fue._

Los días pasaron y ambos equipos siguieron ganando sin parar. Ya había llegado el 15 de Octubre, Sábado. Draco y Ginny no se veían desde ese día en su casa, pero una lechuza negra la sorprendió en la soleada "mañana" de ese día. La pelirroja abrió la ventana y la dejo pasar para luego sacarle el pergamino.

_Pecosa,_

_Theo y yo pensamos ir a bailar esta noche, quieres venir?? Dale, ven ven. Viste de que color es mi nueva lechuza? Seguro que pensaste que era de Draco! Jaja, pero bueno, dale vení!_

_Blaise._

Ginny rió y pensaba que Blaise tenía razón pero no se lo iba a admitir así de fácil. Agarró un pergamino y una pluma y se dispuso a escribir.

_Blaise,_

_Pasame a buscar a eso de las 22:00 p.m dale? Y no, no tienes razón. No pense que era de él... NUNCA!!! Jajaja, pasenme a buscar eh! No se olviden de mi... Besos!_

_Ginny!_

Ya eran las 9:45 de la noche. Ginny se estaba terminando de arreglar... Se había puesto una minifalda de jean a 10 cm arriba de la rodilla, una musculosa blanca simple y unos tacos plateados de un taco de 3 cm, y se peino su pelo como lo tenía ultimamente, con flequillo desde la mitad de la cabeza. A eso de dos minutos el timbre sono. Ginny, ya suponiendo quien sería, fue a atender. Cuando abrió estaba totalmente equivocada...

- Hola Gin -

- Hola -

- Me preguntaba... - Pero Harry miró detenidamente a Ginny de arriba a abajo - Uauu Gin estas hermosa - Harry a los dos segundos de haber dicho lo que en verdad no estaba en sus planes decir se ruborizó un poco - Eh... planeas salir?-

- Eh sii, mira... atrás tuyo estan Blaise y Theo -

- Hola Harry - saludó Blaise.

- Hola - respondió Harry confuso.

- Hola Harry - ahora el que saludó fue Theo.

- Hola... Bueno Gin, yo te venía a buscar no se para salir a hacer algo pero como veo que tienes compromisos te dejo. -

- Lo siento Harry -

- Oye Harry, nosotros vamos a ir a baila... quieres venir??- le preguntó Blaise

- Es verdad, dale! venite! - ese fue Theo.

- Si insisten...-

- Harry, el mercedes de abajo es tuyo? - preguntó Blaise

- Si - ( NA: buena Harryy...! )

- Bueno, vayamos en un auto... en cuál? -

- Vayamos en el tuyo Blaise, no era que tenías un lugar nuevo para llevarnos? - le dijo Theo

- Si vamos en el tuyo!! - dijo Ginny

- Que auto tienes? - le preguntó intrigado Harry.

- Un descapotable, un porshe ( NA: sorry si no se escribe asi) -

- Uauu... bueno,,, vamos?? -preguntó otra vez el morocho.

- Vamos - le respondió Blaise.

Blaise manejó hasta un barrio no muy lindo que digamos. Ginny veía por la ventana todo roto, descuidado... El morocho frenó al frente de un edificio si gracia y sucio.

- Donde nos trajiste Blaise? - le preguntó Ginny un poco asustada.

- Entra y veras mi hermosa amiga -

Los cuatro amigos entraron al lugar. Era un boliche. Estaban pasando musica muggle: marcha.

- El mejor boliche de magos de Londres, pasan música muggle y mágica... Que les parece? -

- Esta repleto - dijo Theo.

- Es hermoso! - gritó Gin.

- Esta barbaro - agregó harry.

- A bailar! - gritó Theo. Luego se acercó a Harry y a Blaise y les susurró - y a buscar chicas! -

El tiempo paso y paso. Todos bailaban por separado en ese enorme boliche. Ginny bailaba sola en la pista de marcha hasta que Harry llegó y se pusó a bailar con ella. Luego la agarró de la cintura y empezaron a moverse más pegados. Haryy tenía ganas de besar a Ginny como lo hizo muchas veces en su septimo año de Hogwarts cuando eran novios. El morocho, con su mano derecha, agarró a Ginny de la menton y la beso profundamente.

Ginny se sentía bien pero había algo que no encajaba. La pelirroja se separó y se fue corriendo al baño muy confundida. Cuando pasó por al lado de la puerta del baño vio un rubio muy conocido pero no le dio importancia. Al entrar, distinguio a una morocha, alta, con pelo largo y raya al costado. Muy moderna opr cierto y con muchas cosas caras. Se estaba acomodando el brillo labial, al terminar vio que la pelirroja la miraba, por cierto la pecosa ya la había reconocido.

- Weasley, o debería decir la Gran Buscadora de Quidditc Ginevra Molly Weasley?-

- Parkinson! - dijo con odio y asco al mismo tiempo Ginny.

- Con quien viniste? - preguntó muy intrigada la chica morocha.

- Con Blaise, Theo y Harry. Y tu? -

- Yo? Con Draki. Esta raro, por que no esta enojado si una Weasley le gano al frente de millones de personas? - se preguntaba mas a si misma que a Ginny.

- La gente cambia Parkinson, bue veo que tu no! -

- Hasta nunca! Diria que fue un placer encontrarte aqui pero no lo es. Bye bye - y se fue dejando a Ginny allí.

Ginevra se quedo unos instantes mirandose al espejo y pensando como sería otra vez una relación con Harry. Ella no quería ser su novia otra vez, todavia no. Pero de tanto pensar se le ocurrió una idea: Un amante Harry.

La pelirroja salió del baño y se dio cuenta de que el rubio que había visto minutos atras era Draco que ahora estaba bailando con Pansy Parkinson. La chica bailaba muy pegada al rubio, pero el no demostraba interes alguna en bailar con Pansy. Ginny, con ese acontecimiento formó una pequeña sonrisa que fue vista por Draco que también sonrió. Parquinson se dio cuenta y miro con odio a Ginevra. Agarro de la cara a Draco y lo fundió con un beso. Draco se despegó al instante y con cara de asco se fue al baño.

- Gin!!! - gritó Harry.

- Eh.. Harry yo...-

- Te gustó? -

- Que cosa? -

- El beso, te gustó? -

- Eh si... de eso te quería hablar. -

- Que pasa? - preguntó asustado Harry.

- No quiero un noviazgo! -

- Y que quieres? -

- Que seas mi amante. -

- Tu amante? -

- Si, estamos cuando queremos y con otras personas. Somos libres pero tenemos derecho a besarnos. Para no enojarnos si alguien nos besa o lo besamos "accidentalmente". No recuerdas en cuando en la graduación que estaba Cho Chamg y te besó? Y yo te corte, no quiero que pase eso, es como una pruebita, si?-

- Eh,,, sisisi. Amantes... -luego de decir eso la beso. La beso al frente de un rubio hermoso que salia del baño de hombres.

- Potter! - le grito al lado del oído a Harry. Este dio un salto del susto. -Como estas? - a Draco le costo artiuclar esas palabras pero lo hizo para sacar tema de porque lo interrumpio.

- Malfoy, otra vez nos encontramos. Bien Bien. Vos? -

- Bien, por mala suerte vine con Parquinson. -

- Parquinson! Donde? - dijo Harry mirando para a ver donde estaba.

- Ah no, ni idea donde esta.

- Bueno, Gin, voy a buscar a Blaise y a Theo y nos vamos. Ya son las 5 de la mañana. Que rápido se pasa el tiempo! - y se fue.

- Uauuu, si que pasa rápido. - le dijo a Draco.

- Si,... eh... ESTAS SALIENDO CON POTTER???? - le gritó Draco salido de sus casillas.

- Eh... nonono... es mi amante nada más. - le contestó Ginny un poco extrañada.

- Ah bueno... Quieres bailar? -

- Ginny Ginny Ginny, veni - le gritaba Theo a cinco metros de ella.

- Ahi voy! - le gritó la pelirroja.

- Bueno, te espero afuera. - y Theo se fue.

- Bailamos otro día? - le preguntó la pelirroja.

- Claro! -

- Nos vemos! -

- Chau -

* * *

BUENO HE AQUI EL CAP 4!!!!

DEJENME MILLONES DE REVIEWS EH!!!!

A MI YA ME DUELE LA MANO DE TIPEAR. PORQ LA HISTORIA LA HAGO CUANDO ESTOI AL PEDO EN LA ESCUELA IGUAL NO LA TERMINE... NO CREO QUE LA TERMINE A MANO... JEJEJE!! BUENO BESO!!!!

TU !!!! DEJAME REVIEW!!!!! NO SEAS MALO!!!!!

TENES ALGUNA PREGUNTA SOBRE EL FIC? pregunta dejando un review y te contesto.

TE GUSTO? deja review felicitandome

NO TE GUSTO? dame consejos mandando reviews

HIZE ALGO MAL? decime que mandando un review

APRETA GO!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdon!!!!!! Me re pase... Tres semanas se cumplian el jueves creo! Ouch! Bue igual estoi de vuelta!!! Es que se me re paso!!!! Entre q tuve q estudiar a ver si me llevava Quimica y Fisica ( cosa q no me la lleve ) Q tenía cero ganas de tipear i de que estaba cansada se me fue! Pero aqui estoi de vuelta!!! BESOS!!!!!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 5. 

_- Bueno, te espero afuera. - y Theo se fue._

_- Bailamos otro día? - le preguntó la pelirroja._

_- Claro! -_

_- Nos vemos! -_

_- Chau -_

* * *

28 de Noviembre- 12:30 p.m. 

Ginny estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando sonó el despertador... RING! RING! Ginevra se levantó de golpe y fue por su bata al vestidor. A eso de unos 5 minutos estaba en la cocina para hacerse un rico desayuno cuando vio dos lechuzas que se dirigían a la mansión. Una anaranjada y otra negra. Espero que las aves llegaran para sacar el pergamino que traía cada una de ellas. La anaranjada decía algo asi:

_Ginny,_

_Hoy es el almuerzo en tu casa al cual asisten los Weasley, los de la Orden y etc. Te acordas de que cada mes hacemos un almuerzo? Bueno, la última vez fue en mi casa y acordamos que el siguiente sería en tu mansión. Y adivina que??? Hoy es 28 de Noviembre y te toca a ti!!!!!!. Acordate que es a la una y media p.m._

_Nos vemos! Ron..._

La negra decía esto:

_Gin,_

_Nesecito hablar con vos. Ya! Por favor... Escribime para saber cuando nos encontramos. Sos la única que puede ayudarme._

_D.M._

Ginevra agarródos pedazos de pergaminos y primero le escribio a Ron.

_Ok! Vengan! Y ya sabía..._

_Ginny!_

Y luego a Draco...

_Draco,_

_Ahora vienen visitas, asi que después te aviso cuando se vayan!_

_Gin._

La pelirroja miro su reloj y decía " 12:50 ". Ginevra maldecia mientras corria de un lado al otro. Preparaba el almuerzo, se iba a bañar, se cambiaba... Decidio preparar todo en el segundo piso. De repente el timbre sono. Fue a atender y allí estaban Ron, Harry, Hermione, George y Fred... con sus valijas¿? Ginny recién se había acordado de que siempre que había eventos en su casa todos se quedaban como minimo tres días ( menos sus papas que siempre se iban al día siguiente ). Otras veces se quedaban Blaise y Theo. O los del equipo de Quidditch.

- Hola! Pasen! Cada uno ya sabe cual es su habitación, hoy comeremos en el cuarto n° 132 en el segundo piso.-

- Bueno - dijeron los cinco mientras se iban a sus habitaciones.

Ginevra fue a buscar otro pergamino y le escribio a Draco.

_Draco,_

_ Mis visitas se quedan por mucho tiempo asi que, si no comiste, veni ahora. Voy a invitar a Blaise y a Theo de paso._

_GIN._

Despues agarró otros dos pergaminos e invito a Blaise y a Theo a comer. A los 10 minutos llegaron tres lechuzas dicendo: " ok ".

Los invitados empezaron a llegar: Molly, Athur, Remus, Tonks, Ojo Loco Moody, Michael ( el primo de Ginevra ), Bill ( y Fleur ), Charlie, Percy, Tom y Mark ( más primos de Gin ), Brian y Charlotte ( sus tíos ) y ... Snape.

Mas tarde, llegaron Blaise y Theo. Cuando entraron al comedor del segundo piso habitación 132 todos los invitados los invitaron a sentarse ya que los conocian muy bien y sabían que eran buenas personas. A laas dos el timbre sono.

- Ginny, esperas a alguien más? - le preguntó su mamá

- Ehhh, sí-

-- Quién?? - preguntó intrigado Ron.

- Ya van a ver, se van a llevar una gran sorpresa. -

Ginny bajo todos los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió y allí se encontraba el rubio con un esmoquin muy caro y elegante negro. En cada mano tenía una rosa, una blanca y otra rohja. Las preferidas de ginny.

- Para ti - le dijo Draco entregandole las flores.

- Gracias! Mira que arriba hay una multidud Weasley y gente de la orden. También estan Blaise y Theo. No importa no? -

- No... creo -

Los dos subieron las escaleras.

- Que habitación es? - preguntó el rubio.

- Esta - le dijo Ginny señalando a la que estaba en el final del pasillo. - Ya llegamos. Preparado? - el rubio asintió - 1, 2, y... 3 -

Gin abrió las puertas de roble. Todos giraron hacía los dos chicos y cuando notaron la presencia del rubio se quedaron con la boca abierta. El primero en reaccionar fue Severus Snape.

- Draco! Tanto tiempo. - Snape se paro y saludo a su ahijado.

- Severus- lo saludo - Hola a todos - saludo el rubio a todos esta vez.

- Hola - dijo Theo

- Hola Draco! - lo saludo Blaise.

- Chicos! - respondió Draco a los saludos.

- Malf... Draco, como estas? - le pregunto la castaña.

- Hermione!!- le chilló Ron. - Por que le dices... - y con asco dijo - " Draco"?

- La gente cambia Ron - dijo Hermione - Ven a sentarte Draco - Draco se sentó al lado de Hermione y de Ginny, que se había sentado tiempo atrás.

- Bueno Ginny, creo que nos debes una buena explicacion. - le dijo Molly.

- Eh si, creo que si - dijo nerviosa la chica. - Draco es ... como decirlo... nos hicimos amigos. -

- Amigos!? Amigos!? No puedes ser amigo de Malfoy - gritaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

- Por que no? - saltó Bill, el más compresivo de la familia.

-Porque es un hurón - saltó Harry.

- No es un Hurón! Ustedes nunca trataron de conocerlo - dijo Hermione.

- Tú tampoco! - le gritó Ron

- Pero estoy tratando! -

- Gracias Hermione! - dijo Draco un poco nervioso.

- Basta! Draco... te puedo decir Draco? - le preguntó Athur a Draco. El chico asintió - Draco es amigo de Ginny y Ginny elige bien a sus amigos asi que si nuestra pequeña pelirroja dice que cambio... cambio. -

- Gracias señor - le dijo Draco.

- De nada. Que educado... - lo último se lo dijo a su esposa.- Sigamos comiendo.-

El rubio estaba muy nervioso, más que antes, y de la nada una mano paso por debajo del mantel y se le apoyo en su pierna. Empezó a ir de arriba abajo en señal de apoyo. Siguió la mano y se dio cuenta de que era perteneciente a su pelirroja favorita. Por lo menos en esa habitación. Ginny se acercó al oído de Draco y le susurró:

- No estes nervioso, nada malo sucedera... creo.-

- Ojala -

Por fin habían terminado de almorzar, eran las 15:30. Ginny se acordó de que Malfoy quería hablar con ella, emtonces lo codeó y se levanto. Al segundó Draco se levantó también.

- Bueno... Lo voy a acomañar a Draco a su habitación.-

- Él duerme aquí? - pregunto Ron "un poco"salido de sus casillas.

- Si! Es mñas, como ya dije, tiene una habitación para el solito! JA!-

- Cuál? - preguntó Fred muy entusiasmado por hacerle una buena broma.

- Y te crees que te voy a decir? - dijo Ginny adivinandole el pensamiento.

- Ehhhhh... Si - respondió George por Fred.

- Bueno, te equivocas - le dijo Ginny y se fueron.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo:

- Que habitación duermen Potter, Hermione, Weasley ( tu hermano ´varón mas chico ), los gemelos, el que tiene una colita, el que cuida dragones, el que trabaja en el ministerio y tus padres? -

- Harry en el tercer piso la habitación número 53.

Herm en el primer piso en la habitación 47 al frente de la de Ron que es la 32.

Fred en el último subsuelo en la 5 al frente de George que es la 2.

Bill en el segundo piso en la numero 20

Charlie en el mismo piso que Bill en la 6.

Percy en el primer piso en la habitación 100.

Finalmente, mis padres en la planta baja en la habitación 3.

A vos te lo digo porque se que no le vas a ser bromas, a diferencia de ellos. O no? - termino Ginny.

- No no! -

- Vamos a mi habitación. -

Por fin habían llegado a la habitación Gin. Era mucho más grande que la de Draco. Tenía cuatro puertas: vestidor, baño, sala de juego y balcón.

- Sentate en ese sillo - le dijo Ginny. Le señalo un sillon demasiado grande y rojo que estaba cerca de más sillones. La pelirroja se sentó en uno color crema al frente del de Draco.

- Mmmm, rojo, crema y blanco? Me gusta -

- Gracias... De que querias hablar? -

- Ehhh si... Ginny como tu bien sabes, mi padre, Lucius Malfoy, es un mortifago y el que lo sigue soy yo. Como un secesor. Supuestamente a los 17, cuando me graduara, tendría que haberme unido a las filas de Voldemort. Pero vengo saltendo estas " reuniones" durante muchos años.

- Pero como? - pregunto la peliroja

- Otro día te vas a enterar. Sigo. Mi padre ya esta muy viejo para brindar los mismos servicios que rendía hace 6 años. Ahora no puedo escapar más. Ayer me llegó esto - dijo Draco entregandole un carta a Ginny.

_Draco,_

_ La hora que tanto hemos esperado ha llegado. El 24 de Diciembre a las 23:00 en tu casa. Prepara el cuarto subsuelo._

_ Lucius Malfoy._

_pd: Esta vez no escapes por que te busco hasta que te encuentre y ahi te mató con mis propias manos._

- Pero Draco... Estamos a 28 de Noviembre. Tenemos menos de un mes! Hay que hacer algo!- Ginny estaba muy desesperada.

- No Gin! No hay nada que hacer. Yo escape durante seis años, cada uno tiene marcado su destino. Y el mio es ser mortifago. -

- Ahora me doy cuenta que habia una ventaja en la personalidad Malfoy que tenías en Hogwarts. Esta personalidad... - Ginny suspiro y empezó a imitarlo a Draco en sus años de colegio. - " Yo soy Draco Malfoy, a mi todos me sirven, yo no le sirvo a nadie y menos a un tipo que se cree que todos le tienen miedo. Yo no le tengo miedo" Esa es la tipica personalidad Malfoy, Draco Malfoy -

- Pero cambie - se quejaba el rubio.

- " No le sirvo a nadie" - repetía Ginny con la voz de él.

- Sabés que? Tenes razón. Yo no le sirvo a nadie, y menos a un tipo sin cara!- Dijo Draco muy serio parandose del sillon.

- Bien! Venga un abrazo. - Ginny se tiro arriba de Draco haciendo que los dos calleran al suelo. La pelirroja y el rubio quedaron muy pegados el uno al otro. Comenzaron a acercarse más y más. Draco tenía sus manos en las caderas de Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA!!!! NO ESTOI MUI CONTENTA QUE DIGAMOS,,, SOLO DOS PERSONAS ME DEJARON REVIEW!! COSA QUE AGRADEZCO A **ImPoSsIbLeS **Y A **Azazel Black **QUE FUERON ALS ÚNICAS DOS QUE SE MOLESTARON EN DEJARME UN REVIEW!! UN FANTASTICO REVIEW!! POR ESO ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A ELLAS DOS!!!! GRACIAS CHICAS!!!!!!! I ESPERO TENER MÁS REVIEWS LA PROXIMA!!!**

**AI, OJALA QUE ME PERDONEN. RECIEN ESTABA LEYENDO TODO DE VUELTA I EN UNA EN EL PRIMER CAP CUANDO BLAISE SE BURLA DE CRABBE PUSE " JAJA LO ÚNICO QUE HACÍA EN EL COLEGIO ERA ESCRIBIR" I ESTA MAL... ESTABA YO PENSANDO EN CUALKI I PUSE ESCRIBIR... BUE ERA COMER JAAJ SORRI!!**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

_- Sabés que? Tenes razón. Yo no le sirvo a nadie, y menos a un tipo sin cara!- Dijo Draco muy serio parandose del sillon._

_- Bien! Venga un abrazo. - Ginny se tiro arriba de Draco haciendo que los dos calleran al suelo. La pelirroja y el rubio quedaron muy pegados el uno al otro. Comenzaron a acercarse más y más. Draco tenía sus manos en las caderas de Ginny._

Pensamientos de Ginny:

" Ai! Estoy muy cerca... Como llegamos a esto? Lo beso o no? Pero es nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy! Pero él cambio!! Que hago? hablo con el desde el 1° de Septiembre, hay confianza para una relación más avanzada que la amistad... Merlín!"

Pensamientos de Draco:

" En que piensa? Por qué me mira tanto? Quedo muy mal si la beso? Tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo me va a agarrar dolor de cabeza. Que lindos ojos... color canela. Donde están mis manos? Donde? Donde? En sus caderas!!!"

Se estaban empezando a acercar los pocos centimetros que faltaban para que sus bocas se tocaran pero... Toc Toc Toc. Alguien golpeaba la puerta interrumpiendo esa romantica escena. Draco cerró con bronca los ojos y Ginny le dió un puñetazo al sillón más cercano. La pelirroja abrió la puerta y vió a Harry. Cerró la puerta después de haber salido de la habitación para hablar con él en el pasillo.

Minutos después, Ginny entró en la habitación. Draco estaba muy tranquilo en el balcón apreciando la magnífica vista que se veía desde la colina. ( n/a: la casa estaba situada en una colina. La vista del balcón de ginny daba a la ciudad... bueno ustedes me entienden no? )

- Quien era? - preguntó Draco.

- Harry -

- Que quería? - preguntó el rubio.

- Hablar -

- De que?-

- No crees que ya hiciste varias preguntas en menos de un minuto? -

- No me resopndas con una pregunta - le respondió Draco algo enfadado.

-Quería que vaya a almorzar con él mañana -

- Y que le dijiste? - se apresuro a preguntar Draco.

La pelirroja suspiro antes de hablar - que sí -

- Son las 19:00 será mejor que me vaya a mi casa. -

- Eh... no te quieres quedar a dormir hasta no se... por unos días? -

- Eh... claro! -

La pelirroja acompaño hasta la puerta al chico de ojos grices. Espero que el salga para despedirse.

- Nos vemos - le dijo Ginny. Draco se acercó a su cuello y le dio tres suaves besos. Besos que podrían derretir a una mujer en cuestión de segundos.

- Chau Gin - se despidio el rubio con una sonrisa hermosa en su cara mientras se marchaba.

Ginevra estaba en estado de shock. No podía creer que Draco Malfoy le haya besado el cuello. " que bien besa " pensó Gin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

2 de diciembre... 20:00 horas.

Ginny ya había ido al almuerzo con Harry. ste le había dicho que ellos dos estaban mucho más maduros para sostener una relación que en Hogwarts. Conclusión que no iba a pasar lo que apso con Chang. Luego de haberle planteado esto el morocho le pidió de salir. Ginevra, complacida, aceptó. Nadie sabía de esto y cuadno digo nadie es NADIE.

Esa noche, Harry y Ginny habían arreglado con todos los conocido y familiares una gran cena para anunciar la gran noticia. Eso si, habían puesto como condicion de que no se iban a quedar a dormir ya que la red flu estaba conectada a todas las casas.Ese día, también vendría su prima Kim la cuál la visitaban todos los años con Harry inclusiv, y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del " elegido " cosa que Ginny no sabía. Solamente sabía de eso Hermione. El único que se quedaría sería Draco, que sus estancia se había alargado bastante por la insistencia de Gin de que se quedara.

En el medio de la cena, Ginny se levantó de su silla y todos dejaron de hacer cualquier cosa que estaban haciendo, asi es comer como Ron o hacer bromas como Fred y George.

- Harry parate - le susurró Ginny a su novio. Este obedeció.

- Bueno, Ginny y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles. Ya se que tienen hambre - dijo Harry mirando a Ron - pero solo tomara dos minutos. Ginny y yo estamos... -

- Saliendo. - completó Gin. Todos se quedaron callados. Draco se atragantó con el vino y Kim solamente salió corriendo llorando hacia su habitación del primer piso ( estaban comiendo en planat baja ) en el cuarto número 130. Cuando el rubio volvió a su compostura normal todos los estaban felicitando menos Hermione que había ido a buscar a Kim. Draco se paró y fue a felicitarlos como todos los demás.

- Felicidades Gin! - le dijo abrazandola.

- Gracias. -

- Potter. - y le tendió la mano. - Felicidades.

- Gracias. - se dieron un apretón de manos y se volvió a sentar.

Más tarde, cuando vio que ni Hermione ni Kim bajaban, Gin las fue a buscar. Entró si golpear y allí solo se encontraban ellas dos. Kim sollozaba muy bajo pero estaba lastimada. La pelirroja recién había compredido todas las miradas en las vacaciones que Kim le mandaba a su nuevo novio. Ella esteba enamorada de Harry.

- Hermi nos puedes dejar solas un momento? - preguntó la pelirroja.

- Claro. - y se fue de la habitación.

Kim era una hermosa mujer de unos 21 años. Era la hija de la hermana de Molly. Su pelo era un rojizo castaño y lo tenía con la raya al medio pero bien rebajado al final. Sus ojos eran color azul oscuro y tenía unas pocas pecas en sus pomulos que eran enganchadas por más de ellas que pasaban por arriba de su pequeña nariz. Media igual que Ginny 1,75. Eran muy altas las dos con piernas largas. ( n/a: como las de cameron diaz).

- Kim, tu estas enamorada de Harry no? -

- Hermione te dijo?- preguntó esta con la cabeza gacha.

- No, lo he descubierto por mi cuenta. Que sonza eres. Me hubieras dicho y nunca me hubiera puesto de novia con él. -

- No Gin. Si tu lo amas yo no puedo impedirte que no estes con él si se te da la oportunidad. Por favor, sigue con él. - dijo Kim esta vez mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

- Peor no te quiero ver mal! Olvidate de él! Si no puedes me vere obligada a terminar con él. Mira a Draco, no te gusta? -

- Esta muy mono pero no creo que sea conveniente. -

- Bueno, pero no llores más por él, de acuerdo? -

- De acuerdo. - terminó de decir Kim. Las dos bajaron a continuar con la cena pero Draco ya no estaba.

Una vez que todos se fueron, la pelirroja caminaba por el pasillo pero no iba a su habitación, sino al otro extremo. El cuarto número 137. Ginny iba a paso firme. Sentía muchas gaans de hablar con él. La estancia del rubio se había prolongado hasta el 20 de Diciembre. Por seguridad, al irse todos, bloqueó las chimeneas. Toc Toc Toc... la chica golpeó. Nadie contestaba. Toc Toc Toc, nadie contestaba. Ginny, con miedo, entró a la habitación sigilosamente. No había rastro de Draco por ahora. Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas dando un aire siniestro a la situación. Ginevra siempre traía consigo su varita y esta no era la excepción. La sacó del bolsillo de la bata y la agarró con mucha fuerza. La colocó al frente a ella para estar lista a atacar. Primero fue a fijarse al balcón... nadie. Luego fue a fijarse al vestidor... nadie. Decidida fue al baño. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta... lo pensó mejor... si había algun enemigo era mejor agarrarlo por sorpresa. Abrió la puerta de una patada y allí estaba Draco escuchando su iPOD con una toalla amarrada desde la cintura. La pelirroja supuso que recién se terminaba de bañar y se estaba peinando o arreglando mejor dicho. El rubio la miraba a los ojos. Ella también lo miraba pero no precisamente a sus ojos o alguna facción de su cara. Si no que miraba su musculoso y maracado cuerpo gracias al Quidditch. Draco, cuadno volvió a la realidad, se sacó sus audiculares.

- Gin, que pasa? - le preguntó este. Como vio que la pelirroja no contestaba volvió a preguntar. - Que pasa? -

- Me asuste. - se limito a contestar la pelirroja.

- Bueno, ya se que tengo que tomar un poco de sol pero tampoco es para tanto ... -

- No! - lo interrumpio la pelirroja - Cuando no te vi fue cuando me asuste Draco!. Pense... Pense que ellos te habían llevado.-

- Pero Gin... -

- No No - Ginny empezaba a sollozar.

- Ai! No me gusta que llores... y menos por mi...-

- Draco! - grito la chica. Se abrazó a Draco como si su vida dependiera de él. La cabeza de Ginny había quedado masomenos en su cuello, ya que Draco media 5 cm más que ella.

Los dos chicos siguieron abrazados por varios minutos. Ginny seguia sollozando en el pecho de Draco pero estaba más calmada que antes.

- Por qué? Por qué Gin?-preguntó Draco con su vista posada en la nada.

- Por qué qué? - dijo Ginny mirando a los ojos del rubio a pesar que el miraba hacia otro lado.

- El si, por qué le has dicho que si a Potter? -

- No se, me gusta... estoy confundida -

- De que estas congundida Gin? - volvió a preguntar Draco.

- No puedo hablar de esto contigo Draco! - y así la pelirroja se fue...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3 de Diciembre... 21:00 horas

Ginny y Dracoe estaban cenando en un comedor pequño, para unas 4 personas. Ninguno de los dos hablaba solo comian. Entonces Ginny para romper el hielo decidió sacar tema.

- Que vamos a hacer con lo del 24? -

- Vamos? -le preguntó Draco - voy... He decidio que no te quiero poner en peligro -

- Pero que dices? - se sobresaltó Ginny. - Yo te voy a ayudar! Y toda la orden seguro que también -

- No No No... nada de esto a la orden! -

- Por que no? -

- Te lo pohibo Ginevra! -

- Esta bien - bufo Ginny - Tienes alguna idea? -

- Ehhh... buen punto! -

- No tienes ninguna idea? - le preguntó Ginny algo molesta. - No piensas en eso?? -

- Ehh no. Creo que voy a nesecitar de tu ayuda al final...-

- Me voy a acostar... Despues dile a Dobby AMABLEMENTE que recoga los platos y limpie - dijo recalcando el amablemente.

- Si, de acuerdo. Nos vemos. -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

5 de Diciembre... 2:30 a.m.

Ginevra iba caminando por el pasillo del tercer piso. Llevaba puesto solamente su camison que le llegaba 3 cm arriba de las rodillas. Era de seda de un color rosa muy claro con encajes negros en el escote en V que tenía en el cuello. Por cierot, era un escote muy atrevido. Caminaba con una sonrisa en su cara hasta la habitación del rubio. Una vez que llego se dirigio a su cama. No vió a nadie. De repente el rubio la abrazó por la cintura. Él estaba atrás de Ginny mientras le besaba deliciosamente el cuello. Draco estaba en cuero y solo llevaba unos boxers( n/a: no se como se llaman en otros países. Aca, en argentina, son como unos shorsitos pero son calzoncillos o roap interior de hombre como quieran llamarlos) negros puestos. Ginny se dio vuelta para poder besarlo en los labios. Así estuvieron varios minutos, pero todavia seguian con sus ropas. Se besaban con pasión, ternura y a la vez se distuinguia un toque de lujuría. Draco acorralo a Ginny en un rincón mientras le besaba hermosamente el cuello. Ginevra no podía evitar largar gemidos de placer.

- Draco... esto esta mal! No podemos - decía Ginny mientras disfrutaba los labios de Malfoy recorriendole el pecho. ( n/a: repito seguian con sus ropas )- Ahora que me acuerdo... por qué fuiste a bailar con Pansy Parkinson? Hasta te beso! -

- Porque... sabe... algo - murmuraba Draco mientras seguia beasndo a Ginny.

- Que sabe? - preguntó separandose de Draco. El chico se sentó en la cama y le indico a Ginny con la mano que se sentará al lado de él.

- De que me hize amigo tuyo. De que no quiero estar con los mortífagos. Si dice algo: o me mata ( Voldemort) o te torturan. Entonces me dijo que si salía con ella esa noche no iba a decir nada. - cuando vio que Ginny iba a preguntar por el beso se apuro a segui. - y lo del beso... ella me beso no yo a ella. Ne separe enseguida. -

- Ai Draco! En que te has metido? -

- No lo se Gin, no lo se. - contestó Draco acostandose en la cama. - Solo por hay quedate conmigo. Por favor.- le pidió Draco cuando vió que se estaba llendo.

- De acuerdo. - y se acosto al lado de él.

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ POR HOI!! LES GUSTO?? ES EL MÁS LARGO QUE HIZE!! JAJA ME MEREZCO MUCHOS REVIEWS! JAJA JODA!! PERO APRECIARIA MUCHO SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS!! QUISIERA TAMBIÉN AGRADECER A CONNY-B QUEN TAMBIÉN DEJO REVIEW Y ME DIO CONSEJOS QUE CREO QUE NO ME SALIERON MUI BIEN! IGUAL VOI A TRATAR DE MEJORAR!! BESITOS! DEJEN REVIEW!!!**

**VERITO FELTON!**

**SI ALGUIEN QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO POR MSN DEJO MI MAIL: GRACIAS! SON DOS GUIONES BAJOS AJAJ!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA!!! TODOS FUERON MUI BUENOS CON SUS REVIEWS!!! ASI QUE HOI HE DECIDIDO SUBIR EL CAP 7... VIERON QUE BUENA QUE SOI?? BUENO AQUI VAMOS!!!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 7. 

_- De que me hize amigo tuyo. De que no quiero estar con los mortífagos. Si dice algo: o me mata ( Voldemort) o te torturan. Entonces me dijo que si salía con ella esa noche no iba a decir nada. - cuando vio que Ginny iba a preguntar por el beso se apuro a segui. - y lo del beso... ella me beso no yo a ella. Ne separe enseguida. -_

_- Ai Draco! En que te has metido? -_

_- No lo se Gin, no lo se. - contestó Draco acostandose en la cama. - Solo por hay quedate conmigo. Por favor.- le pidió Draco cuando vió que se estaba llendo._

_- De acuerdo. - y se acosto al lado de él._

* * *

7 de Diciembre... 13:30 p.m. 

Ginny se despertó gracias a un rayo de sol. Al abrir los ojos vió todo verde, plata y negro. Le vinieron imagenes de la noche anterior a la mente y ahi sonrió. Se dio vuelta para ver si el rubio estaba allí pero no. Lo único que encontro fue una carta.

_Gin,_

_Como amaneciste? Bueno eh... Potter esta abajo. Como lo sé? Porque baje, lo vi, subi, me cambie, baje otra vez y lo recibi. Te espero..._

_D.M._

Ginevra se cambió y bajo. Fue a la cocina y no había nadie. PLOP. Dobby apareció.

- Dobby, es verdad que Harry esta aquí?- preguntó.

- Si señorita Ginny. En el cuarto número 1. El salón con los sillones y todo eso. El más grande. -

- Si si Dobby. Se cuál. Vivo aquí desde hace más de tres años. -

- Dobby malo - y el elfo se empezó a golpear.

- No No No Dobby. No eres malo. Me trataste de explicar. Ahora ve y arma la habitación de Draco por favor. -

- De acuerdo. - y con un PLOP volvió a desaparecer.

Ginny se marchó hasta esa sala que quedaba en la planta baja. Al llegar directamente entró sin golpear la puerta.

- Ginny te levantaste!!- le dijo Draco

- Ginny por que no dormiste en tu habitación? Hoy a la mañana fui y no estabas. -

- Quién te abrió? - preguntó la pelirroja a Harry.

- Dobby. Ahora... dame tu explicación. -

- Ehhh... dormí en el cuarto 105 - respondió rápidamente Ginevra.

- Por qué? - preguntó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara mientras Ginny lo fulminaba con sus ojos.

- Es que en mi habitación, no se porque, aparecieron _Doxys_ ( n/a: son esos bichitos que aparecen en Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix. ) Pero hoy Dobby los iba a sacar. - respondió Ginny muy nerviosa.

-Ah... mira tu... Doxys? Bueno, voy a hacer un hechizo por toda la casa asi no entran más. Gin... Potter... Adios. - dijo Draco marchandose con una sonrisa.

- Harry, que pasa? -

- Quería verte -

- Viniste solo para verme? - preguntó la pelirroja algo confundida

- Ehh si. Algún problema? -

- No No. -

- Por qué Malfoy sigue aquí? -

- No te interesa Harry . -

- Pero no tiene que ir a entrenar o algo? -

- Si y va. -

- Y su casa? La deja sola? -

- Harry, una casa se cuida por si sola. -

- Bueno esta bien!... ahora, me das un beso? -

- Si - dijo Ginny con una voz muy coqueta. Harry la beso. Pero no fue tan lindo como los que Draco Malfoy le daba. - Harry te tienes que ir. Ui, ya son las tres y a als cuatro tengo entrenamiento..

- Esta bien. Chau. - minutos después Harry seguía ahí.

- No te ibas a ir Harry? - le preguntó Ginevra algo confusa.

- Si, pero no puedo teletransportarme. -

- Ah no chiquito. Aca no puedes. Pusimos un hechizo. -

- La red flu? - pregunto el chico de ojos esmeralda esperanzado.

- Tampoco. Te vas caminando. Salis y recién ahi podes teletransportarte .-

- Eh de acuerdo. Chau .-

- Dobby - lo llamó Ginny. Con un PLOP apareció. - Puedes ser tan amable de acompañar a Harry hasta la salida? -

- Se llegar eh!. - se defendió Harry.

- Por supuesto Señorita Ginny. - y se fueron.

Ginny se dirigió a la habitación de Draco muy furiosa. Como la iba a contradecir? Acaso quería que los descubrán? Golpeo la puerta muy fuerte y ni siquiera espero hasta que el rubio le de el permiso de entrar. Directamente pasó.

- Hola mentirosa. - le dijo Draco que estaba acostado en la cama.

- Hola. Tranquilamente podría haber dicho " Draco me intento violar entonces me fui a una habitación donde el no supiera". Pero de buena dije lo que dije. -

- Bueno Gracias... contenta? -

- No. Falto algo. -

- Perdón. -

- De nada y te perdono. -

- Y que quería Potter? -

- Verme -

- Verte? -

- Si, es un buen novio -

- Ahhh. Cierto que eran novios! - dijo Draco poniendose una mano en la cabeza como si se hubiera olvidado. - Me re había olvidado, viste... Por lo de ayer, digo no. -

- Lo de ayer fue una confusión - se defendió la chica. - Me deje llevar por tus besos. -

- Ah... Te dejaste llevar por mis besos. Clarooo . Si que eres una niña mentirosa eh! -

- Ve a buscar más ropa! - le ordenó Ginny.

- Para que? -

- Te vas a quedar hasta el seis de enero y los dos iremos el 24 a tu casa. Pasaras esa navidad con nosotros. -

- Uno, no. Dos, tampoco. -

- Pero solo tienes seis remeras, dos pantalones, un jean y tres buzos. Nesecitas más. Trae de tu casa.-

- Te quedas hasta el 6! No hay vuelta atrás. -

- Pero parezco un tipo que no tiene donde dormir. -

- Bueno, pero no lo sos. Ah! Y el 24 te acompaño.-

- Ni loco! Piensas que te voy a llevar ahí con todos los mortífagos? Ni ahí. -

- Bueno... Bueno... pero yo no voy a dejar que vayas solo, " ni ahi" como decis vos-

- Ginevra, esto es serio. Yo no te voy a llevar allí. -

- Pero Draco... -

- Pero Draco nada-

- Vas a salir: lastimado o mortífago. -

- Pero salir voy a salir -

- Draco, yo te quiero de verdad y no me gustaría que salgas lastimado o mortifagoo... muerto... -

- Gin, yo no te quiero, yo te amo y no sería de mi agrado verte mal por mi. Por nadie. -

- Draqui - le dijo Ginny riendose para romper el hielo de esa situación que no tenía ganas de resolver.

- Llamame una vez más así y te mato -

- A quién te hago acordar? A Parkinson? -

- Si, jaja -

- Bueno, hablando en serio... Me amas? - dijo Ginny algo timida.

- Si Ginevra. Es la primera vez que empiezo a sentir amor por una persona. -

- Draco, yo estoy confundida. Por un lado estas tu y por otro esta Harry. -

- Bueno, no se Gin. Es tu vida, lo único que quiero que sepas es que te amo. Ahora tengo sueño pelirroja. Me gustaría dormir una pequeña siesta. Me levante muy temprano.-

- Draco, hoy voy a invitar los chicos de Quidditch, te molesta? -

- No, es tu casa. Ya me amigue con Blaise y theo asi que estoy bien.-

- Nos vemso Draco - se despidió Ginny. Luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Ginny, me lastimas. - le dijo el rubio refiriendose sentimentalmente. Solo pensar que no era de él lo lastimaba. Que ella era de Potter.

- Lo siento - y la pecosa se fue hacia su habitación para cambiarse e irse a entrenar.

* * *

16:20... Campo de Quidditch de los Urracas. 

Ya estaban todos entrenando hace 20 minutos. Ginny se integro perfecto. Treinta minutos después Joe les dio un descanzo. La pelirroja se dirigió hacia las tribunas con Theo y Blaise. Se sentaron y Ginevra empezó a hablar.

- Draco me dijo que me ama - dijo Ginny perdida con la mirada perdida.

- Que Draco que!!!!???? - preguntaron los dos chicos al unisono.

- Que me ama. Fue así: - Ginny les empezó a contar todo. Desde que se besaron hasta que le dijo que lo lastimaba.

- Uauu, Draco Malfoy te dijo eso? - pregunto Blaise.

- Si Si. Y si es una broma? -

- No, no creo Gin. Draco maduró. - le dijo nuevamente Blaise.

- Y vos que le dijiste? - le preguntó entusiasmado Theo.

- Ya te dije! Yo estoy de novia con Harry. Pero no se lo que siento por Draco. Su besos son tan... - pero Blaise la interrumpio.

- UOOO... No queremos saber como saben sus besos Gin. -

- Tendría que buscarme más AMIGAS - dijo recalcando el amigas.

- Blaise, oíste eso? Nos desprecia! -

- Si! Muy mal Ginevra. -

- Ai no!! Yo los amo amigotes! - dijo Ginny abrazandolos.

- Nosotros también Gin! -

Ginny se paro y llamo la atención de todos.

- HOY TODOS COMEN Y DUERMEN EN MI CASA, SI? -

- SI!!!!!!!!!!! - gritaron todos.

Ginevra, al terminar de entrenar, se fue con todos hacia su mansión. Ya todos sabían cuál eran sus habitaciones. Ginny decidió ir al primer piso a la habitación 14, la lechuceria.

_Harry,_

_Estuve pensando que sería mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo. Estoy muy confundida y me gsutaría hablarlo con vos el 12 de Diciembre ( el único día libre que tengo ). No vengas antes! Muchas Gracias por entenderme!_

_Ginny._

Ginny mandó la carta. Luego llamó a Dobby y le pidió que sirviera la cena sin ella que seguramente no bajaría. Le dijo también que como Blaise y Theo tenían su habitación en el tercer piso que duerman en algunas del segundo. Que ella despues les explicaría. Y que por nada en el mundo suban ( n/a: nadie) al tercer piso.

Minutos después se dirigió a la habitación de Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera se molesto en tocar. Entró y escucho ruidos en el baño. Se sentó en la cama y espero a que el salga. Cuando él salió estaba con tan solo unos pantalones y en cuero. El rubio estaba muy sorprendido de verla allí a las nueve de la noche y sentada en su cama.

- Gin, yo me estaba a punto de bañar... -

- Shhhhhh - lo calló Ginny. Lo agarró de el cuello y lo empezó a besar en los labios. El rubio la separó.

- No Gin, vos estas con Potter... - pero la colorada lo volvió a interrumpir.

- No, ya no. Tu eres el que pide a gritos mi alma. Eres tu el que mi corazon desea junto con mi piel. Draco, yo no amo a Harry él es solo una obsesión. Yo te amo a ti pero no me quiero ilusionar y que me partas el corazon luego. Tu sigues siendo Draco Malfoy. Pero mi mente perdió contra mi corazón y decidi arriesgarme y entregarme a tus brazos - Draco la miraba con una ceja alzada y con cara de confundido. - Cursi no? - el rubio asintió - Bueno, pero es la única manera en que puedo expresar lo que verdaderamente pienso por ti. -

- Gin, no se que decir... Yo te amo pero...- él fue interrumpido nuevamente.

- Que no se hable más - Y Ginny lo empezó a besar muy apasionadamente. Los dos se amaban y no querían ocultarlo. Se desicieron de sus ropas y se hicieron solo uno. Draco podía presentir que la chica ya era suya y eso lo hacía felíz. Obviamente esa noche se olvidaron de que todos estaban abajo, de la noche del 24, de todo. Solamente eran ellos.

* * *

10 de Diciembre...12:00 p.m. 

Ginevra abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrada a unos musculosos brazos que la abrazaban por la cintura. Al acordarse de la noche anterior sonrió.

- Ojala quee sa sonrisa sea para mi - le dijo Draco aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Claro. Buen día. -

- Buen día. Como pasaste la noche? - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien, un poquita aburrida y vos? - le dijo Ginny empezando a bromear.

- También -

- Fue una noche maravillosa Draco - confeso Ginny.

- Fue excelente. Ya se que es un poco rápido pero... quieres ser mi novia? -

- Si, vas rápido. Harry nos llegar a ver y que? -

- Potter, Potter, Potter... Podemos serlo en secreto. -

- Draco, no se, lo voy a pensar. Esta tarde te doy mi respuesta. Si quieres en una hora va a estar la comida. - Ginny agarró la sabana y se fue.

Pensamientos de Draco:

" Me dice que me ama y después dice que no sabe si quiere ser mi novia. Quien entiende a las mujeres?"

* * *

5:00 p.m. 

Ya todos los del equipo de Quidditch se habían ido menos Blaise y Theo. Ginny ya les había contado todo lo sucedido.

- Bueno, tengo que ir a dar mi respuesta... -

- Que le vas a decir? -

- Ya se van a enterar Theo. -

- Dale! -

- No Blaise. Adios- y se fue a la habitación del rubio.

TOC TOC TOC.

Draco abrió la puerta y la chica de cabellos de fuego se le subío a upa entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura del chico. Lo miro por unos segundos y después lo beso apasionadamente. Al terminar Draco le preguntó con una sonrisa:

- Eso es un si?-

- No, es una despedida. -

- Como? - la sonrisa del rubio se había desvanecido por completo.

- No quiero ser tu novia Draco, por ahora no -

- Y... Y ... por qué? - Ginny seguía arriba de Draco.

- No sé. Chau Draco. Ginny le dió un suave beso en los labios y se bajo del rubio. Luego se fue.

* * *

En la cocina: 

Blaise y Theo estaban aguardando en la cocina por la pequeña de los Weasley. Al llegar la pelirroja los dos se le quedaron viendo.

- Que pasa? - preguntó Ginny.

- No nos avs a contar? - le preguntó Theo.

- Averiguenlo por ustedes mismos. -

- Nooo, dale - le pidió Blaise.

- No! -

- Donde esta?? - pregutnó Theo.

- En su habitación -

Los dos "chicos" subieron corriendo hasta la habitación del rubio. Tocaron la puerta unas tres veces y Draco les abrió. La mirada del rubio era fría y calcularoda. Hacia años que no ponía esa mirada indesifrable. Pero Blaise y Theoe eran sus mejores amigos de Hogwarts.

- Te dijo que no eh - le dijo Theo. Draco asintió.

- Por que haces las valijas? - le preguntó Blaise al notar que su amigo estaba empacando.

- Me voy. Les conto todo? -

- No, como fue? - preguntó Theo.

- Bueno... - y les empezó a contar todo.

- Quién entiende a las mujeres? - preguntó Blaise.

- Yo no! - respondió Draco

- Pero yo todavía no entiendo algo... por que te vas?- le dijo Theo

- No puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella mientras la amo a mas no poder. Igual nos volveremso a ver. Vengan a mi casa cuando quieran.-

* * *

**BUENO ESTE CAP TIENE 200 PALABRAS MÁS QUE EL OTRO! IGUAL YA SE QUE ES CORTO PERO ESTOI ACA CON MIS AMIGAS QUE DISCUTEN SI UNA REMERA DE 8 PESOS ES BARATA O CARA SI ES QUE ESTA FALLADA!! JAJAJA!! BUENO NOS LEEMOS!! ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A ESAS DOS AMIGAS!! CARO I NATI LAS AMO A MONTONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BESOOO**

**VERITO FELTON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA!!!! OJALA QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA MUI LINDA NAVIDAD COMO YO!! JAJAJA... YO HABLE CON EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA!!! ES HERMOSO JAJA!! EJEMM VOLVIENDO AL TEMA... BUENO LES DESEO UN MUI BUEN AÑO NUEVO TAMBIÉN EH!! BUENO, QUE BUENA NOTICIA QUE HAYA VUELTO FLORENTINA QUE HABÍA ESTADO AUSENTE POR UN PAR DE MESES ASI QUE "BIENVENIDA". AQUÍ VA EL CAP**

* * *

Capítulo 8. 

_- Quién entiende a las mujeres? - preguntó Blaise._

_- Yo no! - respondió Draco_

_- Pero yo todavía no entiendo algo... por que te vas?- le dijo Theo_

_- No puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella mientras la amo a mas no poder. Igual nos volveremso a ver. Vengan a mi casa cuando quieran.- le dijo Draco._

- Theo, vamos con Joe y Mark? Nos invitaron a la casa de Joe - dijo Blaise inventando cualquier excusa para marcharse de la casa cuanto antes.

- Ehhhh... sisi es verdad. Vamos. - y así llamaron a sus escobas y se marcharon por el balcón de la habitación del rubio.

Draco hizo levitar las valijas para que vayan adelante de él por todo el trascurso desde su habitación hasta la puerta. Decidió no despedirse de la chica de cabellos de fuego. Estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando Ginny lo vio.

- Draco, a donde vas? - preguntó.

- A mi casa. Capas que nunca nos volveremos a ver asi que adios. - decía Draco mirando hacia la puerta y dandole la espalda a ella.

- Pero Draco... Por que te vas? -

- Gin, no se que parte no has entendido de " estoy enamorado de ti " pero no puedo estar bajo tu mismo techo sin que seas mia. Chau. - el rubio salió de la casa y desapareció dejando a Ginevra sin palabras.

La pelirroja salió de su casa y desapareció también.

* * *

Casa de Harry Potter... 22:30 p.m. ... 11 de Diciembre. 

- Zabini, me estas diciendo que Ginny te dijo que la inisiacion de Malfoy es el 24 de Diciembre y ella quiere que nosotros, los aurors y la orden lo ayuden? - preguntó Harry.

- Si Potter, no es tan dificil de entender. - le dijo Theo.

- Y como se lo sabe Ginny? - preguntó otra vez. Los dos ex-Slytherin le contaron lo que les había contado Ginny el día anterior cuando había ido a la casa de Theo despues de "despedirse" de Draco. Que el rubio le había dicho lo de la carta, que después pensaban ideas para salvarlo, ect. Al terminar Harry habló. - Bueno, lo ayudaremos. Ah! Y ahora que me acuerdo... Dumbledore quiere que ustedes dos se unan a la orden. El 21 habrá una reunión en Hogwarts. Después les doy más detalles. -

* * *

12 de Diciembre. 17:00 p.m. Casa de Ginny. 

Ginny estaba muy tranquila leyendo una carta de Dumbledore cuando sonó el timbre. La pelirroja agarró su varita y fue a atender. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlas y cuando se levantó con ellas en sus brazos allí estaba...

- Harry!!! Que sorpresa! Que haces aquí? -

- Por lo de la carta... Quiero una explicación. En la carta me decías que venga hoy. -

- Ah! sisi, cierto. -

- Ehhhh... Puedo pasar?? -

- Oh! sisi claro. - la pelirroja lo invitó a pasar y lo llevó hasta la cocina - Quieres algo para tomar? -

- Eh sisi. Un cafe. - Ginny hizó aparecer un cafe. - Ginny, por qué cortaste conmigo? -

- Harry, yo quería un tiempo para pensar... -

- Y... en que pensaste? -

- En ti, en mi, en Dra... - pero enseguida se calló.

- En Malf...? - preo Ginny lo interrumpio.

- No!!! En Dragones - le dijo Ginny pensando que era la peor excusa que podía haber dicho.

- Dragones? - preguntó un Harry muy confundido.

- Si, veras... - piensa se decía la colorada para si misma. - Se supone que no debías saberlo pero Charlie me invitó a pasar 5 años cuidando Dragones en Rumania e iría a un equipo de Quidditch allá. Pero le dije que no - después de todo no era tan mala excusa... pensaba Ginny.

- Ah bueno... Ginny, me das una segunda oportunidad?? -

Pensamientos de Ginny:

_" Con quien quiero estar? Con Draco o con Harry? Ta Te Ti Suerte para mi... No Ginny! No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas así! Mari Dedo Pingue... No! Tampoco! Harry fue siempre el amor de mi vida y las dos veces que lo tuve yo le corte. Bueno, ya decidi!_

Fin de pensamientos de Ginny.

- Si - le dijo ella.

- Si? -

- Aja - afirmó segundos antes de besarlo fugazmente. Cuando Harry se fue se dedicó a responderle a Dumbledore con un " _Allí estare _".

* * *

16 de Diciembre... 9:00 p.m. Casa de Draco Malfoy. 

El rubio estaba sentado en un sillón muy comodo con una copa de vino tinto en la mano. Estaba pensando... Pensando en Ginevra... En Voldemort... En la noche del 24. De tanto pensar le iba a dar más confusión pero, a la velocidad de un rayo, le vino una idea a la mente... Unirse a la orden. Agarró un pergamino y empezó a escribir una carta a Dumbledore.

_Profesor Dumbledore,_

_Tanto tiempo. He decidido escribirle para pedirle un favor. Usted es un hombre muy sabio y creo que ya se ha enterado de lo que pasara la noche del 24 en mi mansión. El favor consiste en unirme a la Orden del Fenix y ser un espía de ustedes y así saber los planes de Voldemort. Por favor respondame._

_Atte._

_Draco Malfoy._

Lo ató a la patita de su lechuza y le dijo:

- A dumbledore -

* * *

Hogwarts 9:45 p.m. Despacho del Profesor Dumbledore. 

- Severus, Draco Malfoy ha enviado esta carta - dijo Albus Dumbledore entregandole el pergamino de Draco para que el Profesor de Pociones lo lea.

- No! De ninguna manera! No quiero que pase por lo que pase yo! -

- Siento decepcionarte Severus. Pero la desición ya la tomo y hay que respetarla. -

- Lo dejara entrar a la Orden Albus? -

- Por supuesto! Entro el Señor Nott, entro el Señor Zabini... El señor Malfoy estara nuevamente con nosostros. - Dumbledore agarró una pluma y un pergamino para luego empezar a escribir.

_Señor Malfoy,_

_Muchas Gracias por su carta. Sera un honor tener tan buen mago como usted en la Orden. El 21 habrá una reunión en Hogwarts puede venir mañana mismo si lo desea. El señor Nott, el señor Zabini y la señorita Weasley vendrán mañana. El señor Potter, el señor Weasley ( Ron) y la señorita Granger vendrán el 20. Venga a la mañana por favor._

_Atte. Profesor Albus Dumbledore._

_PD: Le escribire a los demás asi saben la buena noticia.

* * *

_

17 de Diciembre Viernes... 10 a.m.

- Hola Severus -

- Hola Draco, acompañame. - y los dos entraron en el castillo. - Nesecito que me hagas un favor. Yo ahora tengo que ir a hablar conb Dumbledore y nesecito que me cubras la clase. Yo ya le pregunte a Albus y me dijo que ni había problema. Entra ahí. - dijo señalandole un salón de clases con chicos de septimo.- Gryffindor y Slytherin. Están con el libro de 'Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas' de Libatius Borage por la página 600, Veritaserum es lo que estan viendo. Ya sabes que hacer. -

- Pero cuendo se tienen vacaciones? - preguntó Draco como si eso fuera importante.

- Hoy es el último día. Chau. - y se fue.

Draco entró medio asustado al aula. Que les iba a decir? Busco en el armario del profesor el libro y lo apoyo en su escritorio.

- Buenos días. Hoy el Profesor Snape no va a poder dar clases entonces en reemplazo estare yo. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy ... - todos se sombraron al escuchar el nombre del segundo mejor buscador de Quidditch que cuandoe llos estaban en primero el asistia a septimo. - Tengo 23 años y soy ex-alumno de Hogwarts de la casa de Slytherin y vengo a enseñarles Pociones. -

- Eres muy guapo para ser reemplazo de Snape - le dijo una niña de Slytherin.

- Solau mejor cierra ese pico porque yo em acuerdo de cuando tu estabas re asustada y ahora te haces la cancherita. Ah! Y Snape es mi padrino. Bueno... abran sus libros en la página número 600. Vamos a ver la poción Veritaserum. Creo que muchos la escucharon nombrar. Con tres gotas de esta poción dirías tu mas profundos secretos y el uso de estas pociones está estrictamente controlado por el Ministerio de Magia. No se si hayan escuchado esta historia pero en mi cuarto grado el profesor de Defensa no era realmente él. Era Barty Crouch Junior. Cuando Dumbledore le hace tomar la posión él, Barty, la toma pero no pudo hacer nada porque había sufrido un ataque antes de que la beba y seguramente estaba aturdido. Pero hay maneras de silenciar la garganta. Alguién me puede decir cuáles? - una chica de Gryffindor levantó la mano. - Si? -

- Puedes silenciarte la garganta, puedes emitir una falsa declaración de inosencia, transformar la sustancia en otra antes de que toque tus labios o utilizar la oclumancia para protegerse de sus efectos. En otras palabras, al igual que todas las demás formas de magia que aparecen en los libros, Veritaserum no es infalible. -

- Muy bien! 20 puntos más para Gryffindor. Como algunos magos pueden evitar sus efectos y otros no, no es una herramienta fiable para utilizar en un juicio. La posión es incolora e inodora... - pero alguién lo interrumpió. Snape. Todos los alumnos dijeron a corito" Ohhh "

- Vaya. - le dijo a Draco - vero qeu les gustastes -

- Te parece? -

- Si. Bueno, Dumbledore te va a decir donde queda tu nueva habitación. -

- Gracias -

* * *

**YA SE QUE ES MUI CORTO I NO ES MUI INTERESANTE PERO ME VOI DE VACASIONES I NO SE SI PUEDA SUBIR ALLÁ. ENTONCES LES DEJO UN POQUITO PARA QUE SE ENTRETENGAN I ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! JAJAAJ!! LOS LEO!!!!**

**VERITO FELTON!!**

- No, gracias a ti . -


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!!!! volví!! perdón por la tardanza. aquí esta el cap 9. ojala que les guste. ahora voi a poner una regla. si tengo 10 reviews publico en 10 días, osea el 1 de febrero. si no tienen que esperar un mes! osea el 22 de febrero, besos.**

* * *

Capítulo 9. 

- No gracias a ti –

Draco camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la gárgola. Se paró al frente de ella mientras pensaba en que no tenía ni idea de la contraseña. Tendría que volver con Snape para preguntársela.

- Varas de licor. – una de las últimas voces que hubiera querido escuchar en su vida había dicho esa frase. La voz de Argus Filch. En su graduación había pensado que se habría librado de él para siempre pero no. La gárgola empezó a girar dejando a la vista una escalera de piedra. – Malfoy, para la próxima averigua la contraseña. – y Filch entró seguido de un Draco decepcionado por descubrir que Filch seguía vivo. ( n/a: que malo Draco)

Filch toco la puerta antes de entrar con el permiso del Director de Hogwarts. Allí ya estaban algunas personas como Blaise, Theo y Ginny. Ginny estaba enojada con Draco por el comportamiento de este. Si la amaba como el decía que pelee por ella. Ese era el razonamiento de la pelirroja.

- Que hace Malfoy aquí? – preguntó Ginny con un deje de odio tratando de ocultar que en verdad no era así.

Draco se sintió un poco dolido por esa actitud pero tenía que ser indiferente. No le importaba si ella sabía o no que el estaba enamorado de la chica. Iba a ser frío con ella.

- Weasley, no se si te ha llegado la carta del Prof. Dumbledore pero yo me he unido a la orden del Fénix así que ahora calla. –

- Prof. No cree que se ha olvidado de mandarme una lechuza a mi? – preguntó Ginny un con un deje de enfado en su voz.

- Creo que me he olvidado de ese pequeñísimo detalle Señorita Ginny. – dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

- Si, un pequeñísimo detalle. – dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Basta de pelea. Albus, nos puede decir nuestras habitaciones? – preguntó Theo, que ya estaba arto de esas peleas tontas.

- Eh... sí. Van a compartir. El señor Theodoro con el Señor Zabini en planta baja. Por el pasillo de los salones de clases a lo último hay una puerta doble de roble. Siempre estuvo cerrada, es una habitación de huéspedes. Ustedes dormirán allí. Al entrar verán una especie de sala común con todo lo necesario para la estadía. También allí hay dos puertas. Cada una es de una habitación con baño cada una. Ojala que les guste. La señorita Weasley y el señor Malfoy dormirán en el quinto piso al lado del baño de prefectos ( hombres ) hay una doble puerta de roble, idéntica a la de la habitación de la planta baja. Allí es su cuarto. Al entrar también tienen un estilo de sala común. Pero a diferencia del cuarto anterior, este tiene las dos puertas en la última pared. ( n/a: la habitación de Blaise y Theo las puertas están enfrentadas. Vos entras por la puerta principal y en las paredes paralelas están las dos puertas. En cambio en esta habitación las puertas están pegadas en la pared paralela a la de la puerta de entrada. ). Para que se guíen mejor, vieron la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado en un pasillo? – los chicos asintieron – La tercera puerta a partir de allí. –

- Por qué tengo que dormir con Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny un poco enojada.

- Porque Harry dormirá con Ron. Nunca sabrá que tu duermes con Draco. Ahora vayan a sus habitaciones Señor Zabini y Señor Nott. – los dos chicos se marcharon. – Quiero que excluyan sus problemas por ahora. Tenemos que pensar bien si? . –

- Si – dijeron los dos chicos.

- Pueden marcharse. – y los dos se fueron.

Ya fuera del despacho, dirigiéndose a su habitación pensando en que decirse mutuamente para no mostrar debilidad Ginny frenó y lo miró a los ojos.

- Por qué estas aquí? –

- No te importa –

- Por qué sos tan frío ahora y cuando dijiste que me amabas fuiste tan cálido. –

- No te importa. – y el chico siguió caminando.

- No tienes otra frase que decir? –

- Si, deja de molestar. –

Por fin habían llegado a su habitación. Era hermosa para Draco, pero para Ginny había un pequeño detalle. El color. Mitad color hielo y mitad color fuego. En la mitad color hielo había fotos recortadas de diarios y revistas en las que Draco jugaba al Quidditch o cuando le hacían entrevistas. La misma decoración en el lado color fuego pero con la cara de Ginny. En el lado donde se encontraban las fotos de Draco había cosas que a él le gustaban. Adornos de serpientes, escudos de Slytherin, cosas así. En el lado de las fotos de Ginny había libros de lectura, fotos con sus amigos, etc. La chica lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a la puerta que estaba del lado del fuego ( n/a: aunque las dos estén pegadas una esta del lado del fuego y otra del hielo). Cuando intenta abrir la puerta esta no abre. Lo intentó varias veces sin sospechar que ya había llamado la atención del rubio.

- A ver Weasley – ni bien el rubio toco el picaporte la puerta se abrió. – Uff, lo que me costo – dijo el chico sarcásticamente. – ahora, con permiso, voy a abrir MI habitación. – dijo recalcando el mi. Trató, trató pero no pudo.

- A ver Malfoy – ahora, ni bien Ginny toco el picaporte la puerta se abrió.

- Córrete – ni bien Malfoy quiso entrar la puerta se le cerró en la nariz. – Ahhhhhhh! Puerta estúpida. – la nariz le empezó a sangrar.

- _Episkey_ – muy pronto la nariz de Draco dejo de sangrar y volvió a su forma normal.

De repente una voz se escucho por toda la habitación.

- Esta es la habitación de la Señorita Ginevra Weasley –

- Que extraño – dijo Ginny sorprendida. – Juraría que como están puestos los objetos que nos gustan cada lado sería nuestro espacio. –

- Mira esto – le dijo el rubio a la chica. Él sostenía un pergamino en la mano. – Es de Dumbledore, estaba en la mesa. – Ginny lo lee.

- " Cada habitación esta decorada como le gusta a su acompañante, tendrán que dormir en ellas durante su estadía, así volverán a encontrar el camino para encontrarse." Ah bueno, que idiotez. – dijo Ginny.

- Si, mejor desempaco. –

Draco se dirigió a la habitación que el pudo abrir en primer lugar. Al entrar miro aterrado el lugar. Había una cama con cortinas rojas, almohada roja, sabanas rojas, etc rojo ( n/a: jaja). En la pared perpendicular a la que estaba la cama (n/a: la cama esta en la pared derecha dando a una chimenea muy grande. Y la pared perpendicular a la cama es la pared paralela a la de la puerta.) había un gran espejo sin marco. Cerca, más a la izquierda, había elementos de gimnasio. Del lado izquierdo a el espejo estaba colocada una puerta, que era el baño. Del lado izquierdo a la chimenea se encontraban un par de sillones muy cómodos y cerca una gran biblioteca. La habitación estaba obviamente pintada de rojo.

- Weasley no te fascina el rojo no? – dijo con un poco de sarcasmo el chico.

- Y a ti el verde y plata? -

* * *

Ya se que es poco pero disculpen estoi con poca imaginación. BYEBYE!

verito felton


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENO AQUI DE VUELTA YO!! Y A SE QUE ES CORTO PERO ESTOI MUI FRUSTRADA. MI CHICO DEL DÍA DE LOS ENAMORADOS ESTA ENFERMO. IGUAL QUE CONSTE QUE NO TARDE TODO LO QUE HABRÍA PREDICTO EH! JAJAJAJ... BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

* * *

Capítulo 10.

La habitación en donde iba a dormir Ginny era muy parecida a la de Draco. La cama estaba en la pared paralela a la de la puerta pero los colores eran distintos. Las almohadas eran color plata y las sabanas y cortinas color verde oscuro. Cerca había un gran armario (n/a: la otra habitación también tenía armario) de color madera oscuro. En el medio de la habitación había una gran alfombra, obviamente verde, en donde se ubicaba una gran mesa con una especie de computadora. Pero no era común la computadora. Arriba de la mesa había como un vidrio, y ese vidrio era la computadora. (n/a: se entiende? No era común, osea no entraba a Internet. Después van a saber para que sirve). También tenía un mini Gimnasio, pero había algo un poco obsesivo, pero para ser un jugador de Quidditch era común. Casi todo el mundo tiene una colección de algo, no? Él tenía un armario con puertas de vidrio y adentro estaba su colección. Una colección de Quidditch. Snitch, Bludgers, Quaffles, mini-escobas de cada lugar donde él había ido a jugar o solamente a visitar. Había muchas más cosas, fotos, cartulinas de los fans, etc., allí adentro había, mínimo, cien cosas. También, en la habitación, había una chimenea con sillones alrededor, verde y negro. La pintura era verde con detalles en plata. Era muy parecida a la habitación número 137 de la casa de Ginny (n/a: la pintura.). También, había como un libro en la cómoda. Ginny prefirió hojearlo luego.

Media hora después, ya tenían todo desempacado en sus habitaciones. Ginny estaba un poco decepcionada con Draco. Ella realmente había pensado que él había cambiado. Pero un Malfoy nunca cambia, se decía para si misma. _Cuando no consiguen lo que quieren se ponen tercos y te muestran su verdadero ser_, pensaba Ginny. Ahora él parecía un chiquillo, su orgullo Malfoy había vuelto a renacer como los viejos tiempos... "_ Weasley no molestes" ... " Weasley eres una comadreja"... " Weasley esto... Weasley lo otro " _. Lo imitaba Ginny con su voz. Estaba decidida, iba a hablar con él. Salió de la habitación echa una furia y golpeo con sus nudillos la puerta del chico. El rubio abrió y se quedo esperando a que ella hablara.

No puedo creer que confié en ti. Por que eres tan frío ahora? Porque no te correspondí? Eso es una chiquilinada. No se como te dio la cara para decirme que habías cambiado y haberme dicho que me amabas... – y la pelirroja se quedo en silencio.

Terminaste? – le pregunto Draco.

No, no te quiero volver a ver. –

Bueno. – y Malfoy estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Ginny lo frenó.

No me vas a decir nada más? – le pregunto un poco triste.

Que quieres que te diga? Quieres que te pregunte por que a los dos días que me dijiste que estabas confundida y nos acostamos te pusiste de novia OTRA VEZ con Potter. – dijo recalcando el otra vez el rubio.

Como lo sabes? – le preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

Discúlpame querida, pero Potty no es ningún santo. Él sabía que algo pasaba entre nosotros –

... – silencio de parte de Ginny.

Mmmm... a ver... pensemos. Potter me mandó una carta para alardear que él te tenía y yo no? Nooo, como Potter haría eso... Ah! Pero espera un segundo... Si eso fue lo que hizo. – dijo Draco con furia.

Él hizo eso? –

Que me odie y siempre alardee delante mío no puede significar que no alardee con lo que único que amo de verdad en este mundo. – dijo con sarcasmo. Pero volviendo a la realidad agregó – si, así fue. –

No te creo. –

No me crees? – dijo Draco sacando un carta de su bolsillo y entregándosela a Ginny. Definitivamente era la letra de Harry. Decía algo así.

_Malfoy,_

_No quiero que te metas más con Ginny. Ella es mía ahora_ _así que empeza a olvidarte de ella._

_Atte._

_Harry Potter. _

Me esta defendiendo – usó como excusa la pelirroja. – Tiene miedo de que me hagas algo. –

Con lo que yo te amo podría hacerte daño? –

Por qué no? –

Te lavo el cerebro o algo contra mi? –

Después de todo sigues siendo Draco Malfoy.-

Ya estas diciendo pelotudeces Ginevra. Yo me voy. – y así Draco salió de la habitación para dirigirse a comer algo al Gran Comedor.

" Que se cree Malfoy? _Con todo lo que yo te amo podría hacerte daño? _Ahora es un actor dramático, dale. Harry quiere defenderme, ya que me ama tanto no quiere perderme por un idiota como ese hurón. Seguro que en una semana se le pasara. " pesaba Ginevra Weasley mientras se dirigía al Gran comedor.

Dumbledore les había ofrecido sentarse en la mesa de los profesores, por lo cual accedieron. Cuando Ginny llegó, el único lugar libre era al lado de Malfoy. Bufó antes de sentarse al lado de él.

Veo que no puedes despegarte de mi – le dijo Malfoy.

No señor Malfoy – dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente.

Ginny empezó a comer mirando para el frente cuando vio entrar a una chica de unos 16 años por las puertas del Gran comedor. Era de Gryffindor. Al mismo momento un chico de Slytherin la empezaba a molestar. Era un año más grande que la chica. Ginevra, inmediatamente, se paró para defenderla. Fue al lugar donde estaban y con los brazos cruzados dijo:

No molestes! –

No te metas en los asuntos de los estudiantes. – le dijo Draco que ya estaba parado atrás del chico de Slytherin defendiéndolo.

Ay Malfoy, a que te hace acordar esto? Una chica de Gryffindor de unos 16 años siendo molestada por un Slytherin de 17? – los dos chicos los miraban sin entender.

A vos y a mi?? –

Exacto – acá ya se ponía el lado sentimental. – Lastima que nosotros teníamos una relación más allá en secreto. –

Si – respondía él. La chica se acercó al oído de Ginny y le dijo algo.

Ahhhhhhh, entonces no estamos tan mal. Nos hacen acordar a nosotros en todo sentido – decía Ginny mientras la chica se ponía roja.

Gracias igual Señorita... – empezó la chica.

Weasley, o mejor dime Ginny. Cuál es tu nombre? –

Maddison, Maddison Frez. Y él es Zack Vasten . –

Bueno, él es Draco Malfoy . –

Yo me acuerdo de ustedes! Yo estaba en primero cuando Ginny estaba en sexto y Malfoy en séptimo. –

Dime Draco si quieres. – le dijo el rubio.

Bueno si nos disculpan... – dijo Ginny caminando hacía la salida muy sensual. Draco con una sonrisa muy sexy la siguió Ginny entró en un aula vacía seguida de Draco.

Draco la empezó a besar con mucha lujuria para bajar a un tanto de ternura. Era como un encuentro con sus cuerpos después de la guerra. El rubio le sacó la camisa a Ginny mientras ella le sacaba la chomba.

Ya con sus ropas interiores, los dos se tocaban unos a otros como si fuera su primera vez. Pero contando las de el colegio ya no eran amateurs entre ellos. Mientras Ginny estaba acostada en una mesa con Draco ensima besándole el cuello ( con sus interiores) ...

- Que significa esto? -

* * *

**POR FAVOR UN REVIEW! PLIS QUE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR! JEJEJE!! BUENO UN BESOTE!!**

**VERITO FELTON!**


	11. AVISO

**HOLA!! SOY YOO, LA SUPER DESAPARECIDAA...**

**NONO, AHORA EN SERIOO, ESTE AÑO FUEE MUY DEPRESIVO Y NO TENIAS GANAS DE HACERR NADA NI SIQUIERAA DE ESCRIBIR, ENTONCES ME DESAPARECII DE INTERNETT POR UN TIEMPO. PERO QUIERO AVISAR QUE AHORA QUE LLEGAN MIS VACACIONES DE VERANO, AQUI EN ARGENTINA, VOY A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, SEGURAMENTEE EN DOS SEMANAS COMO MUCHO ESTAREE SUBIENDO CAP. **

**GRACIAAS A TODOS!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Aqui estoy, lalalalala. No los iba a abondonar. Tarde pero seguro. Capitulo 11!!**

* * *

Parkinson estaba parada abajo del marco de la puerta del aula. Los miraba furiosa, ella pensaba que si amenazaba a Draco él iba a volver con ella. Se sentía una estupida, pero le iba a decir al Señor todo esto. 

- Que significa esto?- preguntó.

- No tiene explicacion. - respondió Draco.

- Pero, pero... yo pense que teniamos algo. - dijo Pansy

- Es que tenemos algo. - Ginny no podia creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. - No te creeras que me gusta la Weasley? No mi amor, desde que viajaste he estado muy solo, y para sacarme las ganas aquí tengo presa fácil. -

- Presa fácil Malfoy? - preguntó Ginny.

- Si, presa demasiado fácil. Ai ella, tan ingenua. - le dijo Draco a Ginny pelliscandole el cachete. - Tienes que mejorar un poco en la cama, Pansy te supera fácilmente. - luego de decir esto, Ginny se fue corriendo a su habitación.

- Con que yo la supero? - preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

- Obviamente Pansy, tu eres una fiera. - le dijo Malfoy

- Ai Draquii!! -

- Ch ch, que te dije sobre los apodos? - le recrimino el rubio.

- Lo siento. -

- Ahora muevete Pansy, me quiero ir a mi habitacion. - y Draco la corrió de un empujón.

* * *

17 de Diciembre. 15:00 p.m. Habitación de Draco y Ginny. (N/A: el mismo día que antes) 

Draco estaba sentado en un sillon muy comodo de la sala común. Alguien abre la puerta, era Ginevra. El rubio alza la vista y trata de encontrar los ojos de la pelirroja, pero se da cuenta que apuntan al piso.

- Gin, entiende, lo tuve que hacer. No tuve opción. - le dijo Draco tratandola de hacer de entender.

- Ginevra o Weasley para ti Malfoy. Y no te quiero escuchar. Te odio Draco Malfoy. - y se fue a su habitación. Draco, desesperado, trató de entrar al cuarto de la chica pero no pudo. - Ginny abreme la puerta. No entiendes que si ella nos descubre Voldemort, no solo me puede hacer daño a mi, si no que a ti también. -

- Basta Malfoy, vete! Te odio, no te quiero escuchar ni ver nunca más. - Ginny espero unos segundo y escucho un portaso. Era de la puerta principal. Draco se habia ido.

Estuvo una, dos horas, quien sabe cuanto llorando la chica. Hasta que escucho golpecitos en la puerta principal. Salio de su cuarto y siguio escuchando los golpes pero esta vez más fuertes.

- Vete Malfoy, no te quiero ver nunca más. Yo pense que teníamos algo. - gritaba Ginny llorando. De repente la puerta se abre y se ve el sujeto parado enfrente de la chica.

- Yo también pense que teniamos algo Ginevra. -

- Harry! Tú no venías el 20? -

- Si, pero eso no importa. No querías decir el estúpido Harry ? Me recriminaste por besarme con Chang cuando saliamos en mi último año y em dijiste que no querias un noviazgo por miedo a que ese episodio vuelva a pasar. Y ahora vas tu y te ligas con Malfoy. CON MALFOY!! Para ti si que habia cambiado, porque era tu amante y yo el cornudo. Claro Ginevra. Pero ahora no voy a discutar algo porque Dumbledore nos llama. - Ginny lloraba, no podía más. Tantas puñalaadas el mismo día, prefería enfrentarse a Voldemort sin varita a que volver a sufrir todo lo que le paso hoy.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron en silencio, caminando uno al lado del otro hacia la oficina del Director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ginny pensaba en todo el camino como explicarle a Harry, pero no había explicación. Al llegar a la gargola, Ginny ya tenía todos los ojos rojos de sollozar. Harry dijo la contraceña y los dos subieron las escaleras. El morocho toco la puerta y, luego de que el Director diga adelante, dejo pasar a la chica y luego paso él. Allí estaban Dumbledore, Snape, Draco, Blaise, Molly, Athur, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Percy, Theo, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks,Colin Creevey, Hagrid, Ojo Loco Moody, Neville, Luna Lovegood, Victor Krum, Fleur, Kingsley y Kim ( N/A: la prima de Ginny se acuerdan?). Todos se quedaron asombrados por las caras de los dos recien llegados. Ginny que estaba con toda la cara roja de tanto llorar y Harry que le salía fuego de las orejas y ojos, ademas de que miraba con mucha furia y enojo a Malfoy.

- Nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó el Director.

- No, de nada. - dijo Harry.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos los principales de la Orden podemos comenzar. Malfoy nos ha ofrecido sus servicios como espía de los mortifagos como Snape lo ha hecho y lo sigue haciendo. Bueno, Hermione, Ron, Harry y muchos más de ustedes han venido antes de lo esperado por un favor que les pedi. Esto es muy importante, la noche del 24 en la mansión del señor Malfoy va a ver un celebración para convertir justamente a Draco en Mortifago. Ese mismo día se convertira en espía. Nada tiene que salir mal pero por las dudas, dentro de la mansión van a estar Ginevra, Harry, Kim, Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Theo, Blaise, Lupin y yo. Los demás van a esatr rodeando la residencia. De acuerdo?

- No, no, no. Ginevra es muy chica para estar ahi adentro. Y Kim también. -

- Pero Ron, tengo solo un año menos que tú. - se quejó Ginny.

- Yo apenás dos. - se quejó Kim.

- Weasley tiene razón. - dijo Malfoy.

- Pero Malfoy, no ves que son muy pequeñas. - se quejó Ron.

- Pero si te estoy dando la razón a ti! Que te quejas?- le gritó Draco.

- Ah, entonces aclara. - dijo Ron.

- Tú Malfoy no opines. - se enojo Ginevra.

- Vos no vas a entrar Ginevra. Y tú Kim menos todavía. Punto final. - le aclaró Harry Potter.

- Chicos, chicos. Creo que Ginevra y Kim ya son bastante grandecitas para decidir. No creen? - preguntó el Director.

- No. - dijeron los tres al unisono.

- Basta. Ginevra va, listo.Y Kim también. - Grito Molly. - Yo tendría que decidir en todo caso, y si lo que ellas quieren es ir, estan en todo su derecho, ya son mayores de edad. -

- Gracias mama. - le dijo Ginny dulcemente.

- Gracias mama. - le dijo Ron sarcasticamente.

- Gracias tía - le dijo amablemente Kim.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo. Hasta que no termine la celebración nadie se marcha. Y por si hay algún problema, vamos a ir de a dos. Y si hay más problemas esa noche, conectense atraves de la oclumancia con uno de los de afuera por ayuda. - aclaro el Director. - Bueno, las parejas. Blaise y Theo. -

- Bien Hermano! - gritó Blaise choccandole la mano a su compañero de equipo.

- Hermione y Ron. - prosiguió el director. Hermione y Ron se miraron con una sonrisita. - Harry y Kim. Tonks y Lupin. -

- Entonces, quedan Ginevra y usted señor. - dijo Draco, por dentro muy aliviado.

- Así es. - confirmo Dumbledore. - Algún problema Ginevra.

- No, No, ninguno. -Ginny por una parte estaba aliviada que no le habia tocado con Harry, pero por otra estaba preocupada porque ya se imaginaba todas las preguntas que le iba a hacer el profesor.

* * *

**BUENO, ACA ESTA!! LO IBA A SUBIR EN EL 2008 PERO COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD LO VOY A SUBIR AHORA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO. GRACIAS POR ESPERARME**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO.**

****

**DEJEN REVIEWS CON CRITICAS QUEJAS IDEAS Y TODO LO QUE SE LES OCURRA**

****

****

**VERITO FELTON**


	13. Chapter 12

**BUENO ES UN POQUITO CORTO PERO COMO AL OTRO DIA VAN A LA MANSION MALFOY QUERIA TERMINARLO ACA, NOS VEMOS ABAJO**

* * *

Capítulo 12.

- Solo Ginevra y yo estaremos en el sótano como mortifagos infiltrados. Todos los demás en el segundo subsuelo – anunció Dumbledore

- Blaise, Theo, impídanlo. – les dijo Draco por lo bajo a los dos chicos ya que si él intervenía no iba a quedar muy bien visto.

- Señor, es correcto arriesgar a Ginevra a que sea un Mortífago infiltrado? Yo con todo gusto me ofrezco a estar en su lugar. – opinó Blaise.

- No, no, yo puedo Blaise. Me eligió a mí, yo voy a ir. – Ginny se interpuso a esa idea. No quería que un ser querido se arriesgue por ella.

- Espere un segundo Señorita Weasley. Es una buena idea. Es mejor que venga el Señor Zabini, ya que a su padre se lo ha visto en las filas de Lord Voldemort. Señorita Weasley va a ir con Theo. – aclaró Dumbledore

- Y ya que estamos con declaraciones, porque nosotros dos no nos quedamos abajo? - preguntó Theo. – digo, no como Mortífago, si no para vigilar. Allí abajo van a estar dos de mis mejores amigos. Se lo pido por favor Señor. A pesar que parezca que solo soy una cara linda y un gran jugador de Quidditch…- Ginny giro los ojos como el resto de las personas allí por lo de la cara bonita y un gran jugador de Quidditch, era verdad pero tampoco para alardear. - … yo desde que salí de Hogwarts seguí entrenando, es más, tengo un piso solo para entrenar con la tecnología más avanzada. – explico Theo.

- Si, yo también estoy de acuerdo. Y también entreno mucho. Por favor. Estoy capacitada para luchar contra Voldemort.- le dijo Ginny. Ella quería estar allí.

- Eh, supongo que esta bien. Ya son grandecitos para decidir. Y es un buen plan tener refuerzos cerca. Pero ustedes dos Señor Nott y Señorita Weasley, no serán mortifagos, de acuerdo? -

- Si Señor. – dijeron Theo y Ginny al unísono. Malfoy estaba furioso por eso. Pero por lo menos su chica tendría quien la cuidara.

- Otra cosa más. Estamos a 17 de Diciembre y tenemos solo una semana para entrenar. El viernes que viene Malfoy se convertirá en Mortífago y en nuestro espía con Severus. Necesito que todos cooperen y que no haya peleitas de adolescentes, que no son. – aclaró Dumbledore. – Nos dividiremos en grupos para entrenar. Molly, Athur, Percy, Bill y Charlie entrenan con Ojo Loco Moody y con Hagrid. Luna, Neville, Victor, Fleur, Colin, Fred y George entrenan con Kingsley y con Remus. Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Theo, Kim y Ginevra con Snape, Tonks y conmigo. Ya son las cinco, así que mañana quiero que todos a las 9 se levanten para ir a desayunar y a las 10:30 todos en los jardines de Hogwarts. No quiero que nadie llegue tarde, ya están grandes – dijo Dumbledore. Lo último lo dijo por los más jóvenes. – A la 13:30 haremos una pausa para almorzar. A las 15:00 retomaremos y terminaremos a las 19:00. Van a ser entrenamientos muy, pero muy duros. Quiero que todos ustedes descansen muy bien, ya que quiero que esta semana den todos de ustedes. Yo ya tengo los cronogramas de que vamos a entrenar cada día. Van a haber duelos de a uno y de a dos con su pareja, de acuerdo? – todos asintieron – Bueno, vayan a aprovechar lo último que les queda de relax. Y no quiero que nadie este peleado con otro ya que todo nos tenemos que ayudar, de acuerdo? – todos volvieron a asentir menos Harry, Draco y Ginny – Draco, Ginevra, Harry? – los tres chicos asintieron a duras penas. – Perfecto. Alguna duda? – nadie se movió. – Bien, vayan a sus habitaciones. Draco, tú te quedas. – Todos se fueron menos es el rubio.

- Que pasa Albus? – preguntó el ex Slytherin.

- Que pasa con Ginevra? –

- Weasley? – preguntó nervioso el chico.

- Si. O Gin, como le dices tú. – el chico se puso mas nervioso aún, pero él sabía controlar estas situaciones.

- Discúlpeme Señor, pero no es algo que le incumba. – respondió Draco con todo respeto y seguridad.

- Tienes toda la razón, pero yo se que ella es muy importante para ti, así que cuídala. –

- Albus, creo que hay algo que debes saber. – dijo Draco mirando a los ojos a su antiguo director.

- Que ocurre Draco?-

- Voldemort quiere matar a Ginevra Weasley – dijo lo más serio que pudo el jugador de Quidditch.

- Voldemort quiere que? – preguntó atónito el Director. –Matar a Ginevra Weasley? –

- Si. –

- Pero por qué? No entiendo. –

- Resulta que Ginevra es muy importante para Potter, y lo que es importante para él es importante para Voldemort. Si él logra atrapar a Ginevra, logrará que Potter se distraiga y cometa una locura. Así de sencillo. –

- Pero tú dijiste matar, no atrapar. –

- Déjeme terminar. En caso de que las cosas se le compliquen a Voldemort, ahí es cuando él necesita matar a Ginevra para desconcertar a todos y así atacar en la batalla final. No se si me entiende. Yo se lo explico. Uno de estos días, podría ser que nos descubran la noche del 24, Voldemort atrapa a Ginevra. Hace un ataque improvisado, si no logra destruir a Potter, la mata y la batalla final será unos días después. Y si logra mata a Potter, significa que Voldemort es invencible, ya que sin Potter, no hay manera de destruirlo, y en la batalla final ganará seguro. Una vez que mata a todos, Ginevra se convierte en Mortífago o es asesinada. Los únicos que estaremos a salvo somos Usted, Severus, Theodore, Blaise y yo. Claro, si Snape y yo no interferimos o no nos descubren en la batalla final ayudando a ustedes. Y usted si es que sobrevive, que creo que podrá hacerlo. Probablemente también atrape a otras como la prima de los Weasley, Granger o incluso Lovegood. Pero él sabe que Ginevra es mucho más especial que las anteriores, y que Potter ama a Ginevra. – esto último le dolió a Draco. – Me entiende? –

- Entiendo perfectamente. Pero por que el Señor Nott y el Señor Zabini podrán sobrevivir? –

- No me diga que usted no sabe? – le preguntó Draco con asombro

- Saber que Draco? –

- Bueno, hace poco a Theodore y a Blaise los obligaron a unirse a los mortifagos, obviamente pudieron escapar, pero el 24 seguramente los van a querer iniciar. –

- Pero ellos no dijeron nada. –

- Es que creo que no fueron avisados todavía. –

- Entiendo. Y con la Señorita Weasley, que sería lo correcto? –

- No creo que Ginevra deba ir el 24 a mi mansión. – sugirió Draco.

- Pero imagínate que este cambio repentino la va a confundir. -

- Pero Dumbledore hay que decirle. -

- No, esto también distraería a un montón. Ya contigo es suficiente. –

- Bueno, esta bien. Si no le quieres decir, miente. Dile que quieres mandar a gente más especializada. Su prima es Auror, creo que tendría que ir. Ya a Theodore y a Blaise los perdimos porque seguramente tendrán que estar allí conmigo. Luego Potter y usted pueden estar ahí abajo. Mi prima y Lupin. Ojo loco Moody puede acompañar a Kim Weasley. No cree que arriesgar gente como Granger o los Weasley, gente que no tiene por que estar allí, a ir a una misión expiatoria es buena idea? – le dijo Draco.

- No, no. Tienes razón. Ahora se los llamare de nuevo y se los diré. Tú no hace falta que vengas. – parecía que las palabras de Draco hicieron razonar al Director. – Ve, ya puedes irte –

Draco Malfoy se retiró del despacho del Director de Hogwarts. No podía creer como Dumbledore pensaba que no decirle a nadie el peligro que corría Ginny era buena idea. Pero él no se lo quería decir a ella, seguramente se iba a traumar, o algo por el estilo. Por suerte había conseguido que no la hagan entrar.

Pero, si él fuera mejor, si él pudiera protegerla, si él pudiera ser como Potter. _"Antes muerto que ser como cara-rajada Potter. Nunca, ni en broma."_ Pensaba Draco.

Él era lo suficientemente bueno, pero tenía que tener esa marca en el antebrazo, esa marca que decía que él alababa al mal, alababa a alguien que no fuera él mismo. _"La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío."_ Eso pensaba Draco Malfoy. Se iba a vengar de Voldemort, de su padre y de todos los malditos que pensaban que Voldemort era lo mejor que le pudo pasar al mundo mágico.

Se iba a vengar a través de dos acciones: traición y muerte. Iba a unirse a las filas del Señor Oscuro e iba a convertirse en la persona que Voldemort más confiará, en la persona que sabe todos los planes de la personificación del diablo. Luego lo traicionaría y lo mataría… _"bueno, junto con Potter, no?". _Agregó la conciencia de Draco.

Dos horas pasaron. Draco se había quedado todo ese rato en la Sala Común de su habitación. Diez Minutos después de haber llegado, a Ginny la vino a buscar Tonks para que el Director les trasmita la noticia. Él decidió quedarse ahí, ya que afuera no había nada divertido para hacer. Todos iban a estar en esa reunión menos él.

Él debía pensar la forma en engañar a Voldemort. Su padrino ya lo había hecho durante años, pero estaba seguro que algo andaba mal. Primero en principal Voldemort quería a Ginny. Segundo, Voldemort quiere a Theo y a Blaise de su lado, pero por qué no los busco antes? Si ellos dos eran tan famosos, Voldemort tendría facilidad en encontrarlos. Acaso lo estaba esperando a él para tener a los tres?

No. No. Era algo ilógico. Si, era verdad que los tres eran maestros en las Artes Oscuras, pero nadie lo sabía. Nadie tenía que saberlo, ya que era un secreto. Los tres en sexto y en séptimo aprendían las artes oscuras y que luego siguieron cada quien por su parte, pero ahora eran nada más ni nada menos que jugadores de Quidditch. Además eran chicos dentro de todo, tenían 23 años. Ni que hayan sido los hijos de los mejores magos del mundo.

"_Ya se, lo tengo. Es obvio este repentino cambio. Voldemort sabe muy bien que en menos de un año se llevara a cabo la batalla final. A mi me quiere en sus filas porque mi papa le insiste. Pero a Theo y a Blaise los quiere porque él sabe que ellos están en la Orden, y como sus padres eran mortifagos piensa que ellos dos tienen el mismo deseo. Él piensa que así conseguiría mucha más información de la Orden. Todo estaba tan claro, que tonto fui." _(Draco)

Cinco minutos después Ginny entro a la habitación. Sin mirar al rubio empezó a dirigirse a su cuarto. Parecía furiosa.

- Detesto tu indiferencia. Me está matando. Háblame. Insúltame. Algo. – le pidió Draco a Ginny.

- Quieres que te hable? – Draco asintió. – Bien. Te odio. Por tu culpa no me dejaron entrar en tu mansión. Pero sabes que, no me importa en realidad. Por que antes, era para no dejarte solo. Ahora no me importa lo que te pase. –

- Ginevra, no hables así por favor. –

- Tu querías que te hablé, ahí te hable. – al finalizar esa frase se fue a su cuarto.

Ginevra ya no podía sentir nada después de lo que le hizo Malfoy. La había humillado, la había usado, la había engañado con sus dulces palabras de amor. Eso era imperdonable.

- "_Pero todo fue por tu propio bien. Él en verdad te ama"-_

-Deja de decir estupideces. –

- _"Las dos sabemos que no son estupideces. No lo viste? Estaba muy triste, estaba destruido" –_

_- _No, la verdad no lo vi. Que lastima. Ahora cállate vocecita molesta y déjame dormir que ya se hicieron las nueve y no tengo hambre. – y con eso último Ginny cerró los ojos. Más tarde escucho que la puerta de la habitación del rubio se cerraba. Seguramente él tampoco había bajado a comer.

Jueves 23 de Diciembre, 18:00 horas. Despacho de Director Albus Dumbledore.

- Bueno, estamos todos acá reunidos porque mañana será la iniciación de Draco Malfoy y de dos más de los nuestros. – todos se miraron sorprendidos, menos Draco, Blaise y Theo. – Si, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini también serán iniciados mañana. Recibieron una carta de sus respectivos padres anunciando que mañana serán convertidos en mortígafos. – dijo Dumbledore.

- Eso es imposible. Si ellos hace mucho tiempo que andan por ahí y nadie les dijo que su deber era ser mortifagos. Esto no puede ser, debe haber una equivocación. – dijo Ginny.

- No hay ninguna, Voldemort así lo desea, entonces sus deseos son órdenes para los mortifagos, así tengan que sacrificar a sus hijos. – le dijo secamente Draco. Si la pelirroja quería jugar, él también lo haría. Ginny lo miró con mala cara y medio ofendida.

- Así es Señorita Weasley. Lamento decirle que el Señor Malfoy tiene toda la razón. –

- Ginny, no te preocupes por nosotros, de verdad. – le dijo Theo.

- Bueno, toda esta semana estuvimos entrenando muy duro por si algo malo pasara el día de mañana, que no creo. Ya nos enteramos, gracias al señor Snape, que Voldemort ya sabe que el señor Zabini, el señor Malfoy y el señor Nott están involucrados con la orden, y los va a usar con el mismo propósito que nosotros. Como espías. Así que ellos a veces vendrás con nosotros y seguiremos entrenando. Repetiré las parejas que estarán adentro del castillo. Ojo Loco Moody y Kim. Tonks y Remus. Harry y yo. Blaise y Theo estarán adentro con Draco y Severus, de acuerdo? – todos asintieron menos Ginny. – De acuerdo Ginevra? – Ginny asintió a duras penas. Afuera no van a estar en parejas al final, van a estar solos, así no tienen que estar pendientes de su compañero. Como es menos riesgoso quedan solos. Mañana a las once todos en sus posiciones, no hace falta que nos reunamos para que estén todos, de acuerdo? – todos asintieron. – Listo, cada uno a cenar a las ocho y luego a descansar. Hasta luego. –

Todos se marcharon, pero la primera fue Ginny. Llegó primera a la habitación. Cinco minutos después llego el rubio. Ginny estaba en la Sala Común mirando a la nada. Draco se quedó viéndola por un rato. A la pelirroja le inquietaba eso. Estuvieron así por dos minutos. El chico había abierto la boca un par de veces para decir palabra, pero no había logrado su objetivo nunca. Un minuto luego se marchó a su habitación, pero no sin antes ver la lagrima que caía del ojo de Ginevra.

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CONTESTO LOS REVIEWS:**

**DANIELA LUPIN DE BLACK: **QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, ACA YA ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO.

**CoNnY-B: **ACA, YA ESTOY SIGUIENDO, OJALA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CHAPTER...

**TABATA WEASLEY: **QUE BUENO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA. OJALA TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CHAPTER, BESITOS...

**FUERON POCOS REVIEWS, PERO BUENO. MAS ADELANTE ESPERO RECIBIR MAS...**

**BESITOS**

**VERITO FELTON. **


End file.
